Child of the Light
by Jayde Star
Summary: Now edited. Parts added to chapter 33 mostly, probably best to reread it, most just spelling mistakes fixed up. But feel free to r&r again. I will try to have the first chapter of the sequel up by Friday night.
1. The Prolouge

Because (in my opinion) I suck at writing, I'm not going to write the back- story to this unless I get a good response. Basically, everything up to before Star by Star (don't have my books here, don't remember name of one before it) has happened. Anakin HASN"T died, cos that just seems wrong. Luke and Leia found out who their mother was (makes naming children easier) and the Vong have been defeated (don't know how and don't really care, it's not really important to my story. Now lets get on with the story.  
  
Oh, before I do, all the usual disclaimers, Star Wars and all it's characters doesn't belong to me, though I wish it did (does George Lucas have a son? I could marry into the family). Anyway, this time I really will get on with the story  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Prologue  
  
1 By Jayde Star  
  
Luke sat playing with his three children; the eldest, six year old Ben, and four year old twins, Padmae and Phillip; when suddenly he heard Mara cry out from the bedroom.  
  
Luke looked up worried, "Are you okay Mara?"  
  
The only answer he got was "Skywalker, I promise you once this is over I will never let you touch me again!"  
  
Luke laughed, "I guess that means you're in labour?"  
  
Mara gave Luke a deathly look as she entered the living room, "No, Farmboy, it means I want you take me out to dinner," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Of course it means I'm in labour. Are you going to call Leia, or do you plan on watching these three while your wife suffers from the pain you have inflicted upon her? Again."  
  
Luke just smiled at Mara "I don't recall you ever complaining at the time, on any of the three occasions. Leia is on her way already, I called her with the first scream, she'll be here any second, in fact she'll be here now." He added as Leia entered the apartment.  
  
"Hi, are you okay Mara? How soon do you think?" Leia asked  
  
"Soon, very soon," Mara said through gritted teeth as another contraction ripped through her body.  
  
"Well get going you two, before you have the baby here. And don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Five Hours Later:  
  
"She's beautiful. Congratulations you two." Han said as he and Leia got their first glimpse of the new addition to the Skywalker family.  
  
"She is isn't she" replied the exhausted Mara as she gazed lovingly at new daughter, with red blonde hair and eyes that weren't green, but they weren't quuite blue either.  
  
"So, have you decided on a name for me to call my new niece yet?" inquired Leia  
  
"Yeah," said Luke, "It took us a while, but what do you expect, we've got three kids already, we're starting to run out of names." He joked. "We named her Jayde, with a 'y', because she is such a perfect combination of the both us. Just look at her. Jayde Skywalker, fits her brilliantly don't you think?"  
  
"That's beautiful Luke," said Leia "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Of course." Luke answered as he placed Jayde in Leia's arms.  
  
"Hello there Jayde Skywalker, I'm your Aunt Leia." Jayde blinked her eyes open for a moment and looked up at her aunt before yawning then closing her eyes again.  
  
"Good thing we didn't go for the double barrelled names for the rest of the kids. Can you imagine if we had, we'd have to think of another name then. Or else she would have been Jayde Jade Skywalker." Said Mara as she watch Leia and Jayde through half-closed eyes.  
  
"Is she force-sensitive, or are you still having trouble telling?" asked Han as he looked over Leia's shoulder at his sleeping niece.  
  
Luke thought for a moment before he answered, "She does have some connection, but it's very weak, in fact, it's barely there. She might develop more of a connection as she gets older, but I doubt it. She has just enough connection that the Dark Side might seem very appelling to her, especially in an environment where she's surrounded by force-sensitives who can do things she'll never be able to do. We'll have to be careful with her and make she's around enough non-Jedi to not feel different from everyone."  
  
"But no matter what Jayde will be surrounded with love and that's the best way to avoid the Dark Side." Mara added with a yawn.  
  
Luke looked at Mara. "You're exhausted, why don't you get some sleep while I take Jayde to the nursery. Then I check on how Jaina is doing looking after the three terrors of ours. Once you've had some sleep I'll come get you and Jayde and we'll introduce her to her siblings and cousins. How does that sound?"  
  
"As long as I get some sleep soon that sounds wonderful."  
  
Luke took his daughter as Han and Leia said their goodbyes.  
  
"I love you" Luke whispered to a sleeping Mara as he left the room with Jayde fast asleep in his arms.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any good? I want honest reviews, but preferably only with constructive criticism. But if it totally sucks, go ahead, just totally flame me. 


	2. Chapter One: The Party

The Solo twins were about 16/17 and Anakin was about 15 when Ben was born, and Ben is 6 in the prologue, so that makes the twins about 22 and Anakin about 21. Not that it matters cos I'm about to skip ahead a few years. As to whether or not The Solo kids will feature at all, Jaina will a bit in future chapters, but I'm yet to decide just how much the other two will be in it. I only have a vague idea of how this is all going to work out, so I guess I'll find out as I write exactly what will happen. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter One  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
The normally quiet home (well as quiet as you can get with four children) of the Skywalker family was buzzing with noise. It was one of those rare occasions when most of their friends and family were all in the one place. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker looked around at everyone crowded into their Coruscant apartment. It felt like everyone one they knew was here. Leia and Han, naturally, along with Jacen and his latest girlfriend, Anakin and Tahiri, and Jaina, who was heavily pregnant with her first child, along with her husband Jag Fel. There was also Lando Calrissian and his family, Talon Karrde with Shada, the Horns, the Antillies, as well as most of Rouge Squadron, past and present.  
  
Luke felt Mara move up behind him, "What are you smiling at, Farmboy?" she asked as he turned around.  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, "just thinking about how things have changed in the past few years, and how it's nice to have everyone together for once."  
  
Mara smiled at him, "Well stop watching them and start mingling, it is our party after all. We should be good hosts."  
  
Just then the room fell silent as the familiar shrieks of a five-year-old Jayde Skywalker came out of nowhere.  
  
"Now, what is that all about?" Mara queried "Don't tell me those three older terrors of ours are showing off in front of their sister again?"  
  
"I'll go find out what happened," sighed Luke "just as I was getting into the party mood, something would have to happen. Back in a moment."  
  
"It's not fair!" cried Jayde to her siblings "You never let me play."  
  
"We're not playing, Jayde, we're practicing." Replied her eldest brother, Ben.  
  
Jayde adored her big brother; he'd always help her and do things for her. And Ben doted on his little sister, she was the only one of them without a great connection to the force and, as the oldest, he felt kind of responsible for her.  
  
All the younger children at the party, mostly those not yet teenagers, were crowded in the bedroom that Ben and Phillip shared. The few of them who had force powers were showing off in front of their friends. At least they were, until Jayde walked in. Ben knew that his parents preferred that they didn't show off in front of their sister too often, it just made her feel left out and not a part of the family. So as soon as they had sensed her enter the room, Padmae asked her to leave. Which of course made Jayde want to stay and when they wouldn't let her, the end result was a shrieking five- year-old.  
  
Luke entered the room, quickly thinking of a way to distract Jayde long enough to stop her crying. But as he was just about to do something, someone else stepped in and saved the day.  
  
Ten-year-old David Antillies, the only son of Wedge Antillies, stepped in front of Jayde so that she had to look at him. "Hey Jayde, I have an idea, why don't some of us go outside and play a different game, you can choose."  
  
Jayde looked up at her brown-haired, brown-eyed saviour and smiled finally (much to the relief of those around her, she had a powerful set of lungs and when she wanted to be heard, she was heard). She nodded her consent and David led Jayde and some of the others in a procession outside. Having noticed their father, Ben, Phillip and Padmae also tried to sneak outside with them, but Luke stopped them before they got too far.  
  
"What have I told you guys before about showing off?" He said as he looked down at their contrite faces. "Well?"  
  
Ben was the first to speak up, "But Jayde wasn't even in the room……"  
  
"That doesn't matter," Luke scolded, "this is a party and you knew that she would probably come find you guys at some stage, didn't you?"  
  
Three heads nodded in unison.  
  
"Next time, don't show off in front of anyone, even if your sister isn't in the room. Now, we'll discuss this more later, but for now go join your friends and have some fun."  
  
The Skywalker children run off before their father could change his mind.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Mara asked as Luke rejoined her.  
  
"Yeah, they were just entertaining their friends and Jayde walked in. She's okay now. Dave Antillies saved the day" Luke replied as he slipped his arms around his wife's waist, still slim after giving birth to four children.  
  
"Dave, huh? What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing much, just played the good little diplomate, I'll explain later. Right now we have a party to host." Luke said just before he kissed his wife.  
  
Mara smiled as their lips parted and they both moved about the room to talk to their guests. The rest of the party went of without any more problems; especially any caused by screaming children.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far? I know you're going to ask what's going on with the Solo kids cos I sort of breezed over their relationships, but maybe when I've finished this, I'll write the same story from their point of view. If I went into all the detail I could just this chapter would be pages and pages and pages and……(you get the idea). Detail is important to me, so to write this story properly, their story needs to be mostly ignored. Sorry for Solo kids fans.  
  
And, also I have no idea if Wedge has a son at all and if he does what his name is, but I DON'T CARE. He'll be important to my story. Trust me. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Picnic

It's my story and I'll write about unliked characters if I want too. Yes, Tahiri, I couldn't have both the Solo boys single now could I and as I haven't read the YJK books I have only vague ideas about what happens in them. What would you prefer, Anakin with Tahiri or Anakin dead?  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter 2  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
The Skywalker family was on a rare vacation together. For the past few years the galaxy had been relatively quite, except for the usual infighting between neighbouring planets. Unfortunately Luke now found himself being asked to mediate many small conflicts. So instead of saving the galaxy from evil, Luke now found himself being involved with the politic part of life he had badly wanted to avoid. That meant that he spent way too much time away from his family, unless he was able to take them with him, which just wasn't often enough. But now he and Mara finally had an entire month to spend together with their children. They had decided to hide out on Yavin IV, their children had spent too much time on planets with too much city and they had thought that it was about time they some time around nature.  
  
It had been such a nice day Luke and Mara decided to take their children for a walk through the forest and have a picnic lunch. They had found the perfect spot in a clearing in near a river.  
  
As Mara was getting lunch ready Luke was watching over 13 year old Ben as he had a practice sabre fight with his younger sister 11 year old Padmae. Padmae's twin brother, Phillip was climbing a tree with their youngest sibling, 7 year old Jayde.  
  
Mara kept a careful eye on the two climbing the tree, they were starting to get quite high and she was beginning to get rather worried. But she knew she was just being over protective, all her kids had climbed trees at some stage or another and nothing had ever happened.  
  
Luke wandered over to Mara, still keeping an eye on Ben and Padmae, "Stop looking so worried Mara, they're fine. They've climbed trees before and have never fallen out."  
  
Mara glared at him "Yes, I know they've climbed trees before. And I've worried every time I've seen it haven't I?"  
  
Luke grinned at her; "If anyone had told me when I first met you that you would be an over-protective mother I would have laughed. Ex-Emperor's Hand, ex-assassin and ex-smuggler, now an over protective mother. Who would have guessed? But I like it, it suits you." He quickly added before Mara had the chance to hit him.  
  
"Well you'd better like it Farmboy, otherwise you're in big trouble." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww, gross." Phillip could be heard saying from his place high in the tree.  
  
Mara and Luke smiled at each other as they pulled away. Padmae came to their defence, "It's not gross Phil, it's sweet. You've seem mum and dad kiss before, you're just being silly." Phillip replied by simply sticking his tongue out at his twin.  
  
Mara and Luke laughed lightly at their children's antics and continued on with getting lunch ready. Ben and Padmae abandoned their saber fight and ran to join their siblings climbing the tree.  
  
Everything was peaceful for a while, with the calmness only broken by the occasional cries and shouts of happily playing children. Mara was just about to call her children to lunch when, all of a sudden her danger sense flared. She looked up in time to see Jayde's hand slip as she tried to climb up higher in the tree.  
  
"Jaaayyyyyydddddddddeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as her young daughter started to fall. She was so high up, there was no way she could survive hitting the ground unless a miracle happened.  
  
Luke started to reach out with the force in an effort to catch his little girl, when something strange and amazing happened. Jayde was suddenly surrounded by a strange glow, a light of some kind. As that happened Jayde's speedy decent slowed considerably and she floated safely to the ground.  
  
Jayde looked terrified as her parents raced over to see if she was all right and her siblings climbed as quickly but safely down the tree to check on their little sister.  
  
"What happened?" Mara asked as she hugged a crying Jayde.  
  
"I don't know," answered Luke "I went to catch her and all I felt was a surge in the force, then that light and then she was on the ground. Did any of you do anything?" He asked his children that had gotten down from the tree in the normal way.  
  
"No." answered the twins in unison  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"I didn't, dad, I was too scared for Jayde to think, is she okay?" asked Ben.  
  
Mara pulled away from Jayde for a moment, "Are you okay, honey?" She asked with great concern, "Are you hurt any where?"  
  
Jayde stopped crying long enough to shake her head no. "But I was scared." She whispered, still trembling from the shock.  
  
"We know you were, baby," Luke comforted her "But that light, do you know what you did?"  
  
"No," Jayde said in a quiet voice, "I just know I was falling fast and then I wasn't." She sniffed "I want to go home."  
  
Luke nodded, "Mara, you take Jayde back and me and the kids will clear up and we'll follow you in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
Mara agreed. "And when we get back to the temple, we're going to search through the old Jedi records and see if we find anything which mentions this light thing happening ever. And if so, what it was, because I really want to know."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
So, what do you think so far? At least now I've explained my title. Anyway please review, good or bad, I want to know people's honest opinions. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Dinner

Yes, Anakin and Tahiri, need I say it again? I think this is going to get complicated enough without added a multitude of new characters I have to remember the name of. Beside friends often make the best lovers; you already know each other, no surprises. And if you don't like it well : p.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Three.  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was almost a year since Jayde had fallen out of a tree on Yavin IV. Luke and Mara – along with much help from friends and family just as curious as themselves as to what had caused the light that had surrounded Jayde and saved her life when it seemed she had no chance of survival – had been reading every piece of Jedi lore they could get their hands on. They were trying to find anything that might explain what in the galaxy had happened. But so far they hadn't even found a mention of any strange light ever happening before. They were no closer to knowing what had happened to Jayde than they were the day it happened. At least the phenomenon hadn't remanifested itself again since. So, for the time being they weren't too worried, just frustrated at their lack of knowledge. As long as Jayde and the rest of their kids were safe, that was all they cared about.  
  
Luke sighed as he put aside yet another Jedi document that mentioned absolutely nothing about Jayde's light. Mara, who was reading another document, looked up at her husband. "No luck?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not," he sighed again as he stood up and stretched, "I'm beginning to think that we'll never find anything. Maybe it's never happened before and will never happen again. But until I've read everything I'm going to keep looking. Even if this light did save Jayde, who says that if it happens again it will save her, not hurt her. Besides I'm highly curious about it."  
  
Mara put down what she had been reading and stood up to join Luke. She put her arms around him and looked up to his face, "Luke, we're doing everything we can. We've even got Karrde keeping an eye out for anything. There is nothing else we can do." She kissed gently. "If there was anything else we would be doing it. I know you're worried about Jayde, so am I and we'll both do everything we can to protect her and all the children. But, even if you are the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, you are still only human."  
  
Luke was about to reply, when he was interrupted by the comm beeping.  
  
Mara was quicker in answering, "Hello?"  
  
A familiar voice answered her, "Mara? It Karrde, I've got some news. It might be important, can we meet up soon?"  
  
"Talon, we were just talking about you. Sure, how about you join us for dinner, I just know the kids would love to see you." She replied  
  
"Sure, what time?"  
  
Mara looked at Luke to see what he thought, he just shrugged, //whenever you think best// he sent through the force. "About 7?" She asked Karrde.  
  
"Sure." He said "See you then." The comm clicked off  
  
"Well, that sure sounds interesting" Luke said, "I wonder what he's found."  
  
"I guess we'll find out tonight." Mara replied as she put her arms back around his neck, "We have a few hours until then, and the kids are still at school for an hour and a half, what shall we do to fill in time?"  
  
"I don't know," Luke slipped his arms around his wife's waist, "But I'm sure we can come up with something."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was nearly 7 that night when the doorbell finally rang. Before Luke or Mara even had a chance to move, four excited kids were running to the door, screaming with excitement. Talon Karrde was just like an uncle to them, a favourite uncle. Because he only visited occasionally he often brought them a present each. But it wasn't only that, it was that he treated them like young adults and he always had a fun story to tell. And their parents would often let them stay up late when he was there.  
  
//Shada's with him.// Luke sent to Mara. //Do you notice anything different about her?//  
  
//No, why?// Mara sent back as she stretched out with the force to work out what Luke was talking about. //Oh!//  
  
The door was opened and Karrde was instantly surrounded by four kids all vying for his attention. Right behind him was Shada. An obviously pregnant Shada, Karrde and her got married about 6 months before and everyone had been asking when they were going to start a family. It looked as though they had started on the honeymoon.  
  
Mara moved forward, "Congratulations, you two. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"We wanted to tell you in person, and we wanted it to be a surprise." Karrde grinned.  
  
"Well it is a wonderful surprise, when are you due?" Luke enquired of Shada as he congratulated them.  
  
"Not for another four months, by that time I am going to be huge." Shada said with a laugh, "Talon thinks he can stop me from working because I'm pregnant, but I plan to keep on going until I have no choice but to slow down."  
  
"Reminds me of someone I know." Replied Luke with a look at Mara. "Now, kids, leave Talon alone, dinner will be ready in a moment, so go wash your hands. You can talk to him in a moment."  
  
The kids reluctantly detached themselves from Karrde and dutifully went to wash their hands.  
  
"Sorry about them Talon," apologised Mara, "You know how they love you visiting. Your visits are so few and far between. Anyway, would you guys like a drink?"  
  
"Sure" said Talon.  
  
"Just water for me thanks." Replied Shada.  
  
As Mara got drinks for them all, Luke brought out the dinner and they all sat down and the kids started bombarding Karrde with many questions about his adventures as a smuggler.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hours after they had finished a very nice dinner, they were finally able to get the kids settled and in bed.  
  
"So, Talon, you said you had something to talk to us about?" Mara decided getting straight to the point was the best way as usual.  
  
Talon agreed, "I've found something. I don't know if it will be helpful. It seems to be like a diary by some Jedi. I've read a little bit; most of it is missing. But, here's the interesting bit; it mentions a light like what you described happening to Jayde. From what I can tell it doesn't actually say what it was, but I haven't read it thoroughly. Who knows maybe you'll find something useful."  
  
Luke and Mara just stared at him in shock. Luke recovered his composure first, "I can't believe it, you actually found something? Where?"  
  
"Where doesn't matter right now, what matters is I've found it." Karrde handed Luke and Mara a well-worn book, "And now I'm going to leave so that you two can read it in peace. We'll be on planet for a few more days if you want to talk." With that Shada and Karrde stood up and left the Skywalker apartment.  
  
Mara and Luke just looked at each other for a moment. "Well?" Said Mara finally, "Are you going to read it or shall I?"  
  
"How about we read together." Luke took a deep breath to calm himself, this could be important. There was a name on the front of the book "Qui-Gon Jinn," Luke read out loud "I think I've read that name somewhere before."  
  
"Who cares who wrote it, lets just read it." Mara said impatiently.  
  
Luke started to read the start of the book:  
  
  
  
My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and I have just begun my training to become a Jedi Knight. It was suggested to me that writing about things can help me to deal with my emotions. I greatly doubt that, but I'll try anything once.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is all very interesting Luke, but not very important, skip to the part Talon said mentioned the light." Berated a highly impatient Mara.  
  
Luke skipped through until he found a page mentioning the light. Unfortunately it was one of the most worn pages and much of what had been written was now missing.  
  
. . . I saw a strange thing happen today. I'm not su . . . . . . . . . this light thing just surrounded . . . . . . . . rare manifestation of t. . . ce. Only one family line . . . . . . . . . a friend of mine, name of . . .de. . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's it, not very much to go on." Said Mara  
  
"Yeah," agreed Luke "all it tells us is that this light thing has happened before and the person it happened to had a name with the letters 'de' in it. Not very helpful. Maybe there's something further on. I mean, it barely gives a description of it. It might not even be the same thing that happened to Jay."  
  
Luke and Mara thoroughly studied the book well into the night until they were both exhausted. But no matter how many times they looked they just couldn't find anything more about the light.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Sorry this is late guys, had a bit of writers block. But at least this part is a bit longer than usual. I won't put the next part up until I get a few more reviews, good or bad I don't care, I just want to know people are reading this. Even if they hate it. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Dance

Authors note: *blah blah blah* indicates own thoughts //blah blah blah// indicates force talk.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Four  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was two years after Karrde had presented the diary of Qui-Gon Jinn to the Skywalkers, and still they had found no more information on Jayde's Light as they had begun to call it. They had even given up hope of finding anything ever, and had stopped actively looking.  
  
Jayde had just turned ten a week ago, and she was growing up fast. Anyone who met her, or hadn't seen her for a while, would always comment at what a mature young lady she was. Even though she mostly had her fathers even temperedness, when she got mad her temper was one to even rival that of her mother's. And she was as stubborn as both parents combined.  
  
It was nearly five years since many of their friends and family had been on the same planet all at once, but it had finally happened again. Wedge Antillies had invited everyone round to his place for a reunion. All the Solo/Skywalker clan were there, most of Rouge Squadron – past and present – and their families, Lando Calrissian and his family and a few others. The party was in full swing, people had even moved some of the furniture and a makeshift dance floor had been created. Han and Leia were one of the couple's dancing, along with Jaina and Jag, Anakin and Tahiri and Mara and Luke. Ben was also on the dance floor with his new girlfriend, a fellow Jedi, called Cassandra, but he was only there because she had dragged him over. If Ben could have his way he would have avoided the dance floor completely, but when Cassie made up her mind there was no arguing with her.  
  
14-year-old twins Padmae and Phillip Skywalker were off with other kids their own age having fun. The only one of the Skywalker/Solo clan on their own was Jayde. She just sat and watched everyone dancing. She liked to watch the dancing, she thought it looked fun. She laughed at the faces Ben would pull at her whenever he would see her, she knew how much he hated dancing, but he liked Cassie more than he hated dancing, so to keep her happy, he danced. But he was NOT going to enjoy it. But she stopped laughing when she saw David Antillies walk onto the dance floor with some girl she had never seen before. *I wonder who that is?* She thought *I've never seen her before, she's pretty.* Jayde felt kind of jealous. Every other party she had been to, if Dave had been there he had always paid attention to her; not like the other older kids who she wasn't related to. They always acted as though she was just a kid and wasn't important. She hadn't even realised that he was here. She was hurt. But still she watched the dancing – she even got to see her parents show off on the dance floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mara and Luke were dancing together when Mara got bored and decided she wanted to show off. //Luke?// She sent through the force in a sweet voice.  
  
//What?// Luke sent back, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Mara was going to tell him, she only used that tone when she REALLY wanted something.  
  
//I'm bored.// Mara answered ass she moved just a little more closely to Luke.  
  
//Oh, no.// Luke glared at her //You know I hate dancing like that.//  
  
//Yeah, but you're so good at it.// She looked up at him through half closed eyes. She could see he didn't want to give in easily //Look, we can either argue about it, or you can give in now and save us fifteen minutes.//  
  
Luke sighed. //I'm not going to win am I, I never do.//  
  
//That's right farmboy. But you love me anyway and that's why you do it.// Mara smiled at him as she spun away from him.  
  
Jayde watched fascinated as her parents showed up everyone else on the dance floor. She had never seen them dance like that before. It was the most amazing dancing she had ever seen. She decided right then and there that she wanted to learn how to dance. Her siblings may have the force, but she would still become the best dancer ever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone stood aside and watched as Mara and Luke danced. When the song finished they stopped and everyone started clapping. Luke pulled Mara away from the dance floor, he badly needed a drink.  
  
Corran Horn came over to them both. "That was amazing guys. I already realised you were a good dancer Mara, but, boss, you have been keeping your talents hidden haven't you?"  
  
Luke and Mara laughed in response.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the party continued uneventfully and everyone went home happy and tired. Ben and the twins were old enough to go to bed alone, but Jayde was still young enough to want to be tucked in sometimes.  
  
As Mara put the covers over her youngest daughter, Jayde said shyly, "Mum? Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
"Sure, honey, what do you want?" Mara smiled at her little girl.  
  
"Can you teach me how to dance? Please?! Cos I'd really like to learn." She was almost begging, she wanted to learn so much she was afraid her mother would say no.  
  
"Of course I will. We'll start as soon as possible. Now, it's late and you need to go to sleep. Goodnight." Mara gave Jayde a kiss on her forehead and stood up to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks, Mum. Goodnight."  
  
Mara smiled to herself as she turned out the light and left the room.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Now, before anyone says I spelt Mum wrong, I'm Australian and that is the correct way to spell it as far as I'm concerned. But go ahead and complain about it if you want. Just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE review. I'd really appreciate the feedback. Good or Bad. 


	6. Chapter Five: The Invitation

Authors note: *blah blah blah* indicates own thoughts //blah blah blah// indicates force talk.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Five  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde was nearly fifteen and the only one left at home with her parents. Ben had been apprentice to Corran Horn for the past three years, and was due to be declared a full Jedi Knight in a month and a half's time. Jayde couldn't wait to see her big brother; she hadn't seen him or the twins in a while. Padmae was apprenticed to their cousin Jaina, and Padmae's twin brother Phillip had been apprenticed to Jaina's younger brother Anakin. That had occurred a year ago and everyone said how good it was to have such a force strong family, it meant that final training to become a Jedi could still be done with a close family member. They, too, were going to be home for when Ben became a fully-fledged Jedi. It was going to be like a family reunion – especially since Jayde's parents Luke and Mara, as well as her Aunt Leia, had been away for the past month helping to negotiate something between some people. Jayde wasn't exactly sure what it was about - she didn't really care, they were always off somewhere or other and she had given up trying to keep track of it all ages ago.  
  
They had wanted Jayde to go with them, but she had school, so she couldn't go. Her Uncle Han hadn't been needed, so he had volunteered to stay behind to look after her, despite missing his wife. Jayde felt guilty, if only she had the force, then her parents would have felt okay about leaving her at the Jedi facilities on Coracaunt and then Uncle Han wouldn't be lonely. Despite most of her friends being Jedi and being around them her entire life (not to mention that some of the strongest were part of her family), her parents still didn't think she would be comfortable spending much time with them. Not that she cared, she still spent more time with her Jedi friends than she did at Han's place. But she always made sure she was home for her parent's call every night. Despite their over-protectiveness – especially her father's – she missed them and couldn't wait until they got home. But that wouldn't be for another two or three weeks.  
  
At the moment she was sitting in the Jedi training room watching two of her friends have a mock sabre fight. As she watched she wished that she could do what they were doing. Her mother had taught her some of the basic moves when she was younger, but without force-enhancement, she would get herself hurt in one of these mock-battles. But she knew she could dance better than they could though. That was another thing her mother had taught her, she could even dance better than her mum. Her parents had even started to pay for lessons, and she had also started to learn how to sing, but it was just a friend who taught her that. It wasn't proper lessons, but that was because she was embarrassed at first and didn't want to tell anyone, but she would have to soon, because her school was putting on a show and she had been picked. The only problem was she needed her parent's permission to be in it. She would have to ask tonight.  
  
The two who had been sabre training had finally finished and one of them came running over to Jayde. She was fifteen, blonde with green eyes, and tall for her age. She grinned at Jayde, "Wadda ya think?" She asked.  
  
"That was great, Sara," Jayde replied enthusiastically, "you're getting really good. I wish I good do that."  
  
"Yeah and I wish I could dance as well as you. So I guess we're even." Sara turned round as her opponent, a good-looking sixteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes, walked up to join them.  
  
"Hi." He smiled at Jayde, "What are you guys talking about? How good I am?"  
  
"No, Len. We were discussing the problem you must have fitting your ego in one room." Joked Sara.  
  
Jayde laughed, the only boys she would talk to like that were her brothers. Her father was so overprotective, and being who he was, it made most boys either not want anything to do with her because they were afraid of him or else only want to know her because of who he was. She had a few male friends, like Len, who didn't care who her family was, but she was still very shy around the opposite sex. Not that she didn't get plenty of attention. She was growing up to be a beautiful lady, with her eyes that were not quite blue, and not quite green. Her hair was a golden red colour an exact cross between her mother's and father's. Everyone said she was going to be a heart-breaker one day. *Yeah, right,* Jayde thought, *that is if I ever get to date, which is highly unlikely.*  
  
"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Len asked, "There's a movie I wanted to see, either of you want to go?" He said looking at Jayde.  
  
"Well, I have to go home for my parents nightly call and dinner, but after that I'm free." Said Jayde. "If I'm not there for the call, they'll be upset, otherwise I'd be totally free."  
  
"What about you Sara?" Len asked turning to her.  
  
"Well, I would say I was free. But, seeing as you really only want to go with Jayde and you're just being nice asking me, I'll say no." Sara smiled as Jayde blushed deeply. "Though, you are braver than I thought, asking Jay on a date. Aren't you scared by her dad?" She asked as Jayde blushed even harder.  
  
"Nope," Len said, "I'm not going to hurt her, all we're doing is going to a movie. 'Sides, he's off planet at the moment, isn't he Jay?"  
  
"Finished talking about me as though I wasn't in the room, have you?" Jayde joked, "Anyway, dad doesn't stop me going out, he just …." Jayde trailed off as she waved her hand vaguely in the air.  
  
"He just terrifies the life out of any boy who he sees get within five feet of you." Sara finished for her.  
  
"He does not!" Jayde defended Luke, "Anyway guys, I'd better be going or I'll miss mum and dad's call. Len, I have to check with Uncle Han if I can go out, but I'm sure it'll be okay. I'll let you know if I can't, otherwise I'll meet you at the movies at 8? Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure, see you then. Bye" Len waved as she left.  
  
"Bye Jay. See you tomorrow at school." Sara yelled after departing friend. "You must have a death wish Len, asking out Jay. Her dad is really protective. Be careful not to hurt her or else you'll be real sorry."  
  
"I'm sure he's not that bad, Sara. Anyway, it's just one date. How bad can he be?"  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I was going to make this a longer chapter, but I forgot about homework I have and it's 10:14 on a Sunday night and I need it for first thing tomorrow. Oh, the joys of being a student. Now, if I don't get some more reviews I might get bored with this and decide to stop writing (most likely I'll keep going, but empty threats are always fun) so Please review. 


	7. Chapter Six: The Call

Thanks everyone who reviewed, I love you all very much (not as much as I love my boyfriend, even if we have been in different countries halfway across the world from each other for three months now, and it could be August before I see him again. . . . . . . .uh, what was I saying? Oh yeah, but I still love you all very much just the same.) It's nice to get feed back and know what people think. By the way, Jade Fel Horn, if you're lucky (and I think you just might be), Dave might make a reappearance in latter chapters, in fact he probably will, but only if you're lucky.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Six  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde ran all the way back to her Uncle Han's place. Her parents would be calling at any minute and she knew they would be upset if she missed even one call. They may have been away on a lot of missions throughout her life, but they always made sure she knew she was loved and she didn't want to hurt their feelings.  
  
As she entered the apartment, she could hear Han talking to someone who sounded a lot like Leia. Jayde hoped they had only just called and she hadn't missed her parents. She ran into the room where Han was.  
  
"She's fine, Leia, I'm sure she'll be here ….." Jayde heard Han say as she entered the room. "In fact here she is now. Told you she'd be here. I assume you want to speak to your parents?"  
  
Jayde just nodded as she tried to catch her breath. She sat down as Han left her alone to talk to her parents. "Hi mum, hi dad." She said through gasps as they came into view. "Sorry I'm late, I was with Sara and Len and I just lost track of the time. You're not too mad are you?"  
  
"Of course we're not mad, Jay," Luke smiled at his youngest child, "though we were starting to worry, you've never missed a call before."  
  
"I really am sorry dad, it's just…"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Interrupted Mara, "All is forgiven, now tell us, how was your day?"  
  
"It was really good, mum." Replied Jayde enthusiastically, "I got a call from Ben this morning, and he had just talked to Phil and Mae," Mae was Jayde's baby name for her older sister Padmae and most of their close family had adopted it, "so I got all the news from each of them."  
  
"That's great honey, we're planning to talk to each of them tomorrow." Luke smiled at how close his children were. "So, how was school, did you get in trouble for something and that's why you're late?" he joked.  
  
"No, dad." Jayde pulled a face at her father's lame joked. "Actually there was a couple of things I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Oh yes?" Mara raised an eyebrow. "What's the first thing?"  
  
"Well, you see, the school is putting on a show…and …." Jayde hesitated.  
  
"Yes?" Mara prompted. The last time she had seen her daughter this nervous was when she asked if she could have dance lessons. "Your school is putting on a show, and…..?"  
  
"And they said I could be in it, but only if I have your permission, and Uncle Han can sign the consent form in your absence, but as soon as you get back you have to confirm the permission and it's on in six weeks time and no I won't tell you what I'm doing cos I want it to be a surprise, but, please, please, please, please, pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssse, say yes I can be in it?" Jayde got out all in one breath.  
  
Luke laughed at his daughter. "With such an eloquent speech how could we possibly say no, what do you think Mara?"  
  
"I don't know…" Mara teased her daughter as she watched the earnest look on her face. "Oh, okay." She finally assented.  
  
"Thank you , thank you, thank you. I love you guys. You are the best parents in the galaxy."  
  
Luke couldn't help but grin at his daughter's excitement. "Now, I think you mentioned a second question, what was it?"  
  
Jayde blushed at the idea of asking her parents the next question. "Uh, just if I can go to the movies tonight?"  
  
"Of course you can honey, who with, Sara and Len and your other friends?" Luke enquired.  
  
Jayde blushed even harder. "Well, actually, it'll just be me and Len. He asked Sara as well, but she said she couldn't go. Is it still okay?"  
  
"I don't know, my little girl alone in a movie theatre with only a boy for company? Do I get a chance to interrogate him beforehand?" Luke half-joked.  
  
"Dad, you've met Len before. So can I go?" Jayde pleaded.  
  
Mara jumped in to save both her daughter and husband of the embarrassment this conversation could lead to. "We'll ask your Uncle and see if he minds you being out all night and he'll let you know, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Jayde easily agreed. She knew the answer was yes. "I'll go get Uncle Han for you. Bye mum, bye dad. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, talk to you tomorrow." Her parents said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Jayde left to get Han, Luke turned to Mara, "When Mae started dating, didn't I swear that Jayde was not going to be allowed to date until she was 90?"  
  
Mara just smiled. "You're just feeling old because your little girl is growing up. And don't say you don't, because I know how you feel and I feel just the same. But we can't stop our kids from growing up. No matter how much we want to."  
  
They stopped their conversation as Han came back on line.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ten minutes later Jayde waited for Han to finish talking to her parents and his wife. She was starting to get impatient. She wanted to know whether she could definitely go or not. And what restrictions they had put on her.  
  
"Well?" She demanded as soon as Han finished.  
  
"Well what?" He asked mildly.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"What did they say about what?"  
  
"Uncle HAN!!" Jayde practically screamed. "You know exactly what I want to know. Stop being so mean!"  
  
Han decided to put her out of her misery. "You can go."  
  
"YES!!" Jayde yelled. "But..?" She could tell he was going to add something.  
  
"But, three things. One, you have to eat all your dinner, so you don't eat too much junk at the theatre. Two, I will be taking you and picking you up straight after as it is too late for you to be out on your own on Coracaunt and you have school tomorrow," He smiled at her downcast face. "But, I will wait outside. And three, this is my treat." He added as he handed her a credit chit.  
  
Jayde's face lit up. "Thank you so much Uncle Han. You are the best Uncle."  
  
"Naturally." Han grinned. "Now, lets go have dinner, how does pizza sound?"  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Well, I kind enjoyed writing that chapter. This writing thing is getting easier the more do of it. So, what do you guys think, how's my story so far? Also, I'm beginning to think I could use a beta reader, if anyone wants the job. But be willing to do so for a while, this could be a loooooooooooonnnnnnngggggggg story. 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Date

Child of the Light: Chapter Seven  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Han dropped Jayde off outside the movie theatre just before 8. "Don't forget, I'll be back to pick you up at the end of the movie. Don't go anywhere else." He yelled after his niece as she got out.  
  
"I know Uncle Han. I won't forget. I'll see you them." She waved as he left. She entered the theatre, looking for Len as she did so.  
  
"Hi." She heard a familiar voice from behind her. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I've already got the tickets, do you want popcorn?"  
  
Jayde smiled as she turned to face Len. "I told you I'd let you know if I wasn't coming. Popcorn sounds great, I'll get it. Uncle Han gave me money and that happens so rarely without asking, that I plan on using it." She grinned at him, "So, what movie are we seeing?"  
  
"That one." Len answered as he pointed to the poster on the wall.  
  
"Len! Of all the movies we could go se, you pick one about my family?!" It had become a recent trend for movies to be made about the days of the Rebel Alliance. Most of them were completely wrong and the characters in them were nothing like the real people they were based on.  
  
"It's not about your family, Jay. At least, not exactly." Len protested. "Anyway, it sounds like a good movie."  
  
"Not about my family? Really?" Jayde was really annoyed now. "There are enough similarities for people to easily make the connection. I believe the main characters are 'Nuke Highcrawler', which sounds like a drug addict, and is obviously meant to be based on my dad, Queen Meia is Aunt Leia and Man Folo, Uncle Han. Oh, let's not forget Bewchacca, Man's wookie friend. Sound familiar yet? And they have to destroy a Planet Blaster. Sounds like a Deathstar to me!"  
  
"I know it's probably not your idea of a good movie, but it isn't meant to be serious." Len looked Jayde in the eyes and smiled at her, "I'll let you choose next time, how's that?"  
  
"Who says there'll be a next time?" Jayde shot back, "Getting sure of yourself aren't you?"  
  
Len just replied with a grin.  
  
Finally Jayde gave in, "Okay, we'll go. Fine! But next time I really will choose the next movie."  
  
"So that's a yes to a second date then?"  
  
"Is this a date is it?" Jayde teased, "How about we just see how this first one goes before we decide?"  
  
With that settled they wandered into the theatre. But Jayde had to have one final say about the movie, "Did they have to call it such a silly name, I mean 'A New Hope'? How cheesy is that?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde resigned herself to watching the movie. She had to admit though, some of it was actually funny. It would have been funnier if it hadn't been her family that it had been making fun of. She planned on choosing a real chick flick for the next time, just to pay Len back for choosing this one.  
  
Because of the movie they couldn't talk much. But that didn't matter because they had been friends for a while, so they knew most things about each other already. About a quarter of the way through the movie, Len put his arm around Jayde's shoulders and she snuggled into his embrace. He smiled down at her.  
  
The movie was halfway through when Jayde started to wonder if he would ever kiss her. It was almost over when he finally did. It was as perfect as a first kiss could be. His leaned his face in close to hers and his lips just brushed hers at first. When she responded, he kissed her again. But before the kiss could get any deeper, the movie ended and the theatre lights came back on.  
  
Len jumped up immediately. "Come on, movie's over. Your Uncle's probably waiting already. I wouldn't like to annoy your family on only our first date."  
  
"I guess you're right." Jayde sighed. "So, when do we get to see the movie I want to see?"  
  
"Does that mean you're saying yes to a second date?" He asked as her put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I guess so." Jayde said shyly, "We'd better go before Uncle Han gets worried."  
  
Len gave her another light kiss then led her out of the theatre.  
  
Han was waiting outside for her as she walked out. "What movie did you see?"  
  
" 'A New Hope', Len's choice, not mine."  
  
"Was it as bad as the rest of them?" Han had seen many of the movies about himself and Leia, but not this one yet.  
  
"It was okay. Kinda funny even. But there was this one part where they rescue Queen Meia from the Planet Blaster and Nuke Highcrawler – who's obviously meant to be Dad – burst into her cell and says 'Hi, we're here to save you, get moving.' And Dad would never boss dad around that much. Everyone was completely wrong."  
  
"So you didn't have fun?"  
  
"Yeah I did." Jayde said with a smile and after that she wouldn't give Han any more information, no matter how much he asked.  
  
That night Jayde went to bed with a smile on her face and had wonderful sweet dreams. She couldn't wait until school the next day so she could tell Sara all about it.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I know that "A New Hope" crack was kinda silly, but I couldn't help myself. Besides I couldn't think of anything good for a movie name. I really need a beta reader, any volunteers yet? Oh, and review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, ect. 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Plan

I promise Dave will be in another chapter very soon. Just not this one, but in one very soon. Trust me.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Eight.  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
The next few weeks were mostly uneventful. Jayde had school, rehearsals for the show she was in and Len and her went on some more dates. Four weeks after their first date Jayde's parents finally returned home. It was two weeks later than they had originally planned, so they were extremely glad to be home finally.  
  
Jayde and Han were there to meet them all as the 'Jade Sabre' landed. As soon as they left the ship Jayde ran to meet them. "Mum, Dad, I missed you guys so much."  
  
"We missed you too sweetheart." Mara said as she gave her daughter a hug.  
  
"What did you bring me?" Jayde asked cheekily.  
  
"Who says we brought you anything?" Luke laughed as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Because you always bring me something when you've been away for more than two weeks. And when you've been away for less than two weeks. Basically you always bring me something when you leave me." Jayde grinned.  
  
"How about we go home and unpack first. Then we'll see if we got you anything while we were away." Mara said. "I'm hungry, so why don't we order in something to eat and catch up."  
  
Leia joined them after greeting Han; "You talked every day. What could you possibly have left to catch up on?"  
  
"Well, I want to know everything about how Len has been treating my little girl, for one." Luke said as Jayde blushed. "But, that is for later. Right now lets go home. Are you and Han going to join us for dinner later, Leia?"  
  
"Sure, about 7?"  
  
"See you then."  
  
They all said there goodbyes and each went home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone sat in the Skywalkers lounge room later that evening. They had just finished dinner and were catching up with each other.  
  
"Did you like the dress your parents got you Jayde?" Leia asked her niece, "Does it fit properly?"  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful and it fits perfectly." Answered Jayde. "I can't wait until I have a chance to wear it. I guess Ben becoming a Jedi Knight is as good a reason as any isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Speaking of Ben," Started Han, "I bet you're looking forward to having all the kids home. Jaina, Jacen and Anakin will all be home for it too."  
  
"Sounds like a good time for a reunion." Joked Mara.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Luke, "We could find out who else is going to be on Coracaunt. It'll probably be a while before we get another chance."  
  
"I guess so." Luke loved to have everyone around, so Mara knew she had no choice but to agree. Besides she did kind of like the idea. " I guess it's a good chance to get to know Len more."  
  
"Great" Jayde whispered under her breath.  
  
"So, that's settled. We have a week to plan. Now seems like a good time to start."  
  
So they started to plan the latest reunion for the Skywalker/Solo clan and friends.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I know that chapter was kind of short, but I've got homework. And I can only procrastinate for so long. And it's due tomorrow, so I'd better do it. If I'm finished quickly enough, I'll try and put up the next chapter today as well. 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Reunion

This chapter will make Jade Fel Horn happy. Thanks for all your reviews guys. Keep them coming, I love your feedback.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Nine  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Ben Skywalker arrived on Coracaunt two days after his parents, with his master Corran Horn. His sister, Padmae arrived three days after that with her master and cousin, Jaina Solo (along with her family). Phillip was the last of the Skywalkers to arrive the day after his twin, with his master and another cousin, Anakin Solo (and his family). Jaina's twin, Jacen was the last Solo to arrive with his wife of two years, Zara, the day before Ben was named a fully-fledged Jedi Knight. Jayde was happy to have all her family at home all at once. And the best part was that they would all still be around when the show she was in was on.  
  
After Ben's ceremony, everyone gathered back in the Skywalker apartment. Family and friends gathered around the young man congratulating him. Jayde watched from one side of the room. She was happy for her brother. She really was, but she was jealous too. She knew she would never have the abilities her brother had or be able to do what he did. And she couldn't help but wish she could sometimes. Especially whenever one of her family did something good using the force, or got more attention because they had it. She was hating even more as she got older, because more people would ask her to do something using the force, simply because she was a Skywalker it was just assumed that she would be strong in the force. And there were days it got to her that she wasn't.  
  
"Gets to you sometimes, doesn't it?" A voice said from behind Jayde, a familiar voice.  
  
Jayde turned round to look in the eyes of a grinning David Antillies. Well, it was more like his chest at first, although he wasn't tall (he didn't want to be tall when flying an x-wing), he was easily taller than Jayde. He was offering her a drink; Jayde hesitated before taking it. "Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic. Even if you'd like something alcoholic, I'm not getting it for you, you're still only fifteen and you're parents would probably kill me if I encouraged you to do some underage drinking."  
  
"Thanks," Jayde said as she finally accepted the drink. "What do you mean 'it gets to me?' "  
  
"I mean, I've know you since you were born. You're the only forceless person in a highly force strong family. And I've seen your face on many occasions when someone has used the force in front of you, especially one of your family." He paused for a moment, gauging Jayde's reaction before continuing. "And with Ben getting all the attention today, you must be feeling pretty jealous right now. Particularly, when his girlfriend is here and your boyfriend is a no show."  
  
Jayde was surprised at that comment, "How do you know I even have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Because I'm friends with both of your brothers and both of them adore their little sister. So I know a lot. I even know you're going to be in a show in a week's time. I even know I've got tickets."  
  
"You got tickets?" Jayde was more shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Because no one knows what you're doing in it and I must admit, I like a mystery. Besides, Rouge Squadron has two weeks break, so I need something to fill my time." He joked.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Jayde said sarcastically. "So, where's your girlfriend, now that you've pointed out my boyfriend isn't here." She wanted to get the topic off of her.  
  
"I see you know as much about my family as I know about yours. She had some things to do. She'll be here in a few minutes. Are you going to tell me where the boyfriend is then?"  
  
"He's got family stuff to do. I'm meeting him later." Jayde noticed a woman looking in their direction. As it was someone she had never seen before, she guessed who she was. "Is you're girlfriend blonde?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Because I think she's walking this way and she doesn't seem happy that you're talking to me. Jealous type is she?"  
  
David just nodded as he turned around, "Hi, honey, I've missed you." He put his arms around the woman's waist. "I'd like you to meet a friend of the family, Jayde Skywalker, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Sandra." He didn't think throwing in some flattery would hurt.  
  
Sandra looked at Jayde for a minute. Jayde knew it couldn't have looked good David paying so much attention to her, she was often told she looked older than she was. And she was also wearing the dress her parents had brought her from their trip. It was a blue-green colour that matched her eyes perfectly; she had no idea how they had found such a colour. It went all the way to the floor and had a split up to about mid-thigh, the bodice had a slight v-line and it had spaghetti straps. How her mum had convinced her dad to buy it Jayde would never figure out, it made her look very grown up.  
  
"Jayde Skwalker, as in Luke and Mara Skywalker's daughter?" Sandra finally said as she extended a hand in greeting.  
  
"I guess I'm never going to escape that fact am I?" Jayde half-joked as she took the offered hand.  
  
"Yeah." Was all the answer Jayde got as Sandra turned back to David, "You said you were going to introduce me to your friends and family?"  
  
"Of course," David replied, "See ya later Jayde. And if I don't see you before, good luck in your show."  
  
"Thanks" Jayde said as they left. She rolled her eyes as they left, David had had so many different girlfriends and he had a bad habit of picking up girls who only like his last name. Most of his friends had started calling them his "hero-hunter of the week" or "bimbo of the week" if they were a particularly bad one. But David didn't seem to mind - he laughed along with his friends. He said that until he was ready to settle down, why should he care why the girl was with him, as long as they were both having fun? Jayde hoped that David hadn't thought that of Padmae when they had dated. But she doubted it, as he was only 13 and her 12 when they dated. And, if Padmae had told Jayde the truth (and she always did) they didn't even kiss, they only really went to the movies together once and that was really it.  
  
Jayde stopped watching David and Sandra after a moment, and decided she should go join her family for a bit and then catch up with her friends. Jayde had told Len she would meet him on the roof at 9 and it was already after 7, so she didn't have much time left at the party if she wanted a chance to change before she left. When she was alone with Len, she planned to convince him to go down to the party. Her parents really wanted a chance to get to know him and now was as good a time as ever.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I've decided my computer must think I'm illiterate, with the amount of spelling and grammar mistakes it keeps telling me I have. Most of them are names from Star Wars and the computer doesn't like them. Oh well. I guess it'll just have to get used to me. 


	11. Chapter Ten: The Roof

Child of the Light: Chapter Ten  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde was having so much fun catching up with friends that she hadn't seen in a while, that she left the party to meet Len on the roof a little later than she planned and she didn't have to time to change before hand, so she was still in her new dress, but she did have a chance to get a jacket so she wasn't too cold. But Len was already fifteen minutes late and she was starting to get worried. She was just about to leave the roof and go back to the party when an out of breath Len finally came running to join her.  
  
"Sorry…gasp…..I'm late ….. wheeze…..got caught up." He apologised in between catching his breath.  
  
"Are you okay? Why are you late? I was beginning to worry." Jayde said.  
  
Len finally caught his breath. "Sorry, I got caught up with family. When I noticed the time I tried to call and let you know but you'd already left your place. But I got here as fast as I could." He then hugged Jayde around the waist "Forgive me?"  
  
"I guess so." Jayde smiled as she put her arms around his neck, "But you need to give me a better reason than that."  
  
Len answered that by kissing her.  
  
"That's better," said Jayde when they finally pulled away. "Just make sure you're not late next time. Though, if you're going to apologise like that every time, maybe you should."  
  
Len smiled and finally noticed what Jayde was wearing. "Nice dress, is it new?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jayde replied. "Mum and dad got it for me while they were away. How mum convinced dad to get it I'll never know. Maybe they felt guilty that they missed my birthday and they had to make it up to me."  
  
"Well it's very nice and it really suits you. You look beautiful in it."  
  
Jayde blushed. "I did plan to change before I came up here, but I was running late as well."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you were. Otherwise I would have missed seeing you in that dress. And that would be highly unfair. So how was the party?"  
  
"It was good. I haven't seen a lot of hose people for a year or two and it was good to catch up. I thought maybe I could convince you to come down to the party with me. You could meet all my friends."  
  
"I've met most of your friends already. Besides I thought we could spend some time alone together." Len put his arm around Jayde's shoulder and pulled her to him.  
  
Jayde pulled away a bit. "No, you've met all my friends from school. I'm talking about the people I've known pretty much all my life. The one's who are like family to me."  
  
"I can meet them all some other time." Len argued.  
  
"But the chances of them all being in the one place at the same time again any time soon is pretty remote. Besides, you must be the only person I have ever met that wasn't eager to meet all the people my family is friends with. Everyone considers them heroes of the Rebellion and New Republic for the most part. Who turns down the chance to meet that many famous people all in one go?" The more Jayde thought about it the more upset she got. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"  
  
"Of course not." Len was annoyed by that comment. "I just want to be alone with you."  
  
"But we can be alone anytime. When will you get a chance to meet these people again? And I don't get a chance to see these people very often so I want to go back. I'll see you later, but if you do change your mind, you'll still be welcome." Jayde started to stalk off.  
  
"Jayde, wait!" Len grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me Len. I'm going back to the party." Jayde tried to pull away, but Len held on.  
  
"Please, can't we talk about it? Don't just go running off angry."  
  
"Len! Let go! You're hurting me!" Jayde was in tears now, but Len still wouldn't let go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde and Len weren't the only people who had the idea to go up to the roof. On the opposite side to them, two other people had just arrived and were talking together.  
  
"See, I told you it was beautiful up here." Said David Antillies to his companion.  
  
"Yeah," Sandra replied. "Beautiful, but I'm cold. Can't we go back to the party?"  
  
"In a minute, I just wanted to spend a bit of time with you alone. Or are the people I know more important than the person I am?" He asked.  
  
"The person you are is more important, of course. It's just that…" Sandra was interrupted by a noise from the other side of the roof.  
  
"What was that?" David asked.  
  
"It was probably just the wind, Dave." Sandra said, "Don't worry about it."  
  
David listened again. "No, it sounds more like people arguing."  
  
"Well, leave them to it, it's none of your business."  
  
"Maybe I should just check it out." David listened again. "Hang on, that sounds like Jayde's voice, I'm going to check that she's okay." David ran off at full pelt before Sandra could even get a word out.  
  
"David!" She called after him, then started walking to follow him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David arrived just in time to see an amazing sight. Len had his hand tight around Jayde's left arm and she seemed extremely upset. David was about to step in to stop it, but all of a sudden a light surrounded Jayde and pushed Len away into a wall. He was lucky he hadn't been facing the other way because he would have gone flying off the roof if he had.  
  
All of them stood or sat there in shock for a moment. But David recovered first, after glancing at Jayde to see if she was okay, he moved over to where Len had fallen.  
  
"Are you okay?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Said Len.  
  
"Pity," said David. His voice became low and menacing, "If Jayde hadn't done whatever it was that she just did, I would be hurting you a lot more. Then I would hand you over to her brothers, sister, uncle, cousins and dad. Oh, and I don't think Mara would take too kindly to you hurting her little girl. And, after they had all finished with you, I would make sure any friends of the family who wanted a shot, had the chance. She's got a lot of people who are protective of her. Now, get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go."  
  
With that Len just ran as fast as he could. He was scared and he knew it wouldn't be long before Jayde's family found out, so he planned to be as far away as possible by that time.  
  
David turned back to Jayde to find that she had collapsed to the ground and was sobbing uncontrollably. David kneeled down beside her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, he's gone down. I think I scared him off."  
  
Jayde half-laughed at that, but it sounded more like a hiccup.  
  
"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" David asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, he only hurt my arm a little." Jayde was crying less now "Is he okay? I didn't mean to hurt him."  
  
"He was fine, just a little shaken. What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. It's only happened once before and then it saved me from falling out of a tree. Please don't tell my parents, they'll only get upset."  
  
Before David could reply a voice said, "So, some little girl is more important than me. Call me when you're ready to be around adults."  
  
David looked up to see Sandra stalk off the roof.  
  
"Sorry about spoiling your date." Jayde apologised.  
  
"That's okay, she wasn't that important anyway. You know me." David winked at her.  
  
Jayde just rolled her eyes. But she did smile just a bit. "I want to go home now."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you."  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll be fine."  
  
All of a sudden Luke, Mara and Ben Skywalker came running on to the roof. Mara saw Jayde first and went straight to her. "What happened?" She asked, "We all felt you were in great distress, then there was a surge in the force and we came running. I had to force the twins to stay and look after the guests. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine mum. It's just that…that….uumm, well…." Jayde trialed off as she looked at the ground. She was too upset to tell anyone what happened, so David told them for her. Including the part about the light. He had to, the surge in the force had told them something was up and they asked him out right.  
  
Once they had been told and Jayde had calmed down, they went back to the party. Though Jayde did just go to her room at first, but eventually the idea of missing out on catching up with friends she hadn't seen in a while convinced her to rejoin the party. David kept a protective eye on her once she did and was one of the last people to leave.  
  
Len tried to call later that night to try to apologise, but Jayde wouldn't talk to him and even if she would have, everyone would have talked her out of it.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
That took forever to write. Major mental block. But, what do you all think? 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Foyer

Child of the Light: Chapter Eleven  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It had been a week since the incident on the roof and Len had tried to get in contact with Jayde for about two days afterwards. But no one would let him speak to her and on the third day he gave up.  
  
It was now the night of the show and Jayde was waiting back stage full of nervous energy. Len had tried to talk to her once more earlier in the evening, but he had been told to leave her alone by Sara, who had been keep Len away from Jayde all week. Surprisingly, he left without any more argument.  
  
She was now back stage, getting into her costume. It felt as though everyone she had ever known was out there, waiting for her to go on stage. Her parents and siblings were there, along with her aunt, uncle and cousins with their families. David was there with a new girlfriend, as Sandra was history already. Both of his parents had decided to come. Talon Karrde and his wife and their family were all there. Corran and Mirax Horn were also there. Pretty much anyone who was at the reunion and could stay on Coracaunt the extra week had heard she was in the play and had got tickets. Jayde strongly hoped that she didn't mess up, because to do so in front of so many people she knew and liked, would be extremely embarrassing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, out in the foyer of the theatre, Jayde's family gathered together, talking. They had all got a program and were looking for Jayde's name.  
  
Ben found it first, "Here it is."  
  
"Where?" Everyone asked.  
  
"On the first page. According to this she has a leading part. In fact, as far as I can tell she is the lead." Ben was surprised she hadn't mentioned it to him, "Did she mention that to anyone?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads. "She didn't say anything about that to anyone." Said Mara; "Maybe she just wanted to surprise us all."  
  
"Well, she certainly did that." Said Luke, "But even if she only had the most minor part I'd still be proud of her. Same as I'm proud of all you kids."  
  
"Luke, you're proud of anyone who doesn't turn to the darkside, and they're your kids, so you're highly biased." Han joked.  
  
"So, what is this show about?" Asked Leia  
  
"Well, Jayde wouldn't tell us." Said Mara, "She said she wanted that to be a surprise, because telling us what it was about would mean telling us what she was doing in it. But according to the program it's a 'light-hearted song and dance spectacular about life, love and loss. Using popular songs it tells the story of two young lovers who meet, fall in love, lose one another but eventually find each other again and live happily ever after.' Sounds interesting."  
  
They continued to talk for a while before they finally deciding it was time to go find their seats. As they moved in they waved hello to the people they knew. Eventually the lights dimmed and the show started.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde stood in her starting place on stage. She was highly nervous, but she knew she would either dance her best or she wouldn't. It was now or never to show everyone how good she was at dancing.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I know that was really short, but I'm going to put the show in another chapter, cos I just want to be annoying. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Show

For this chapter, if you're Australian, think Rock Eisteddfod, but with live singing instead of taped stuff. For anyone else, think singing and dancing. – BLAH BLAH BLAH – means projected words (just read it, you'll get it eventually.) Oh, and please don't mock my choice of songs, I like what I like and if you don't like it, just skip this chapter, it's not that important, except for the last little bit.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the songs used are mine. Obviously. I can't write a song, but I wish I could.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Twelve  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Words were projected onto the black curtains before they opened.  
  
- AN EVENING OUT WAS PLANNED AND SOME FRIENDS WERE GETTING READY TOGETHER -  
  
With that the curtain rose and the stage was lit up. Music started and the ten girls that were on stage started to move about one another giggling. Somehow the girls ended up in an organised looking group. They started singing  
  
"I'm coming up so you better get this party started"  
  
  
  
Then Jayde moved to the front of the group in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and started singing the verse on her own  
  
"Get this party started on a Saturday night  
  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean"[1]  
  
  
  
The other girls sang with the chorus, but Jayde sang lead for the rest of the song.  
  
The dancing that they did was amazing and well rehearsed, and Jayde was spectacular.  
  
The next scene started.  
  
- THEY GO TO A CLUB TO DANCE -  
  
The girls were now wearing skirts and glittery tops. And there were more of them. As well as guys now. Again Jayde was the lead singer, with everyone else as the chorus.  
  
"It's murder on the dancefloor,  
  
So you'd better not kill the groove  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
It's murder on the dancefloor  
  
And you'd better not kill the groove, DJ  
  
Gunna burn this god damn house right down."[2]  
  
  
  
In the next scene, the Jayde's character meets a boy and there is more singing and dancing as the characters fall in love. The boys pick up line was even a song  
  
"Hey, hey baby. I want to know-ow-ow-ow, if you'll be my girl"[3]  
  
  
  
There were a few more scenes with them both singing. The pace of most of the songs was so fast you knew they would have to slow it down, just so the dancers could get their breath and eventually they did. It was a love song duet  
  
"Then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you."[4]  
  
  
  
The couple ended up splitting up during some more songs. But they were both unhappy, and they both got solo's for that part, like Jayde's  
  
"And I miss you, like the deserts miss the rain. And I miss you, oh.."[5]  
  
Eventually they ended up back together and it was a happy ending. Jayde finished off with  
  
"Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le Think out loud Say it again  
  
Le do le le le le Tell me one more time That you'll live Lost in my eyes."[6]  
  
Then everyone joined in for the last song.  
  
As they finished they got a standing ovation and they had to do an encore.  
  
Jayde's family waited for her outside the theatre, once she had changed and said goodbye to everyone she ran out to join them. She wanted to know what they thought, but before she could ask, everyone crowded around her.  
  
"You were great." "Why didn't you tell us you were the lead?" "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" "You danced brilliantly."  
  
Jayde didn't have a chance to answer one question before another was fired at her. Finally her father put a stop to it.  
  
"Everyone, quiet." Yelled Luke "How about we all go for ice cream and Jayde can answer any questions and we can compliment her all she can handle."  
  
Everyone agreed to that. The Antillies were still around and decided to join them.  
  
At the ice cream place Jayde found herself sitting next to a solitary David Antillies. "Where's your date gone?" She asked  
  
"Oh, she didn't want to hang around, so I told her to go home and that I'd see her later." David grinned, "I don't think she was too happy I wanted to stay and see you. I think she was jealous, even though I told her you were only fifteen. You look older and even more so on stage. You were brilliant up there."  
  
"Thanks." Jayde blushed and looked at the floor, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Sorry about your date, though. I seem to be helping you to lose your girlfriends quicker than before lately."  
  
"That's okay. When I'm upset because of a girl, you'll know it's love. But that won't be for a long time. Trust me." David tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and turned her face so she had to look at him. "And you shouldn't act so embarrassed when your complimented about something, you deserve the congradulations."  
  
Jayde blushed even more, though nodded in answer to him.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Highly silly chapter, I know. Couldn't help myself. But the ending wasn't too bad was it? Anyway the songs I used were  
  
(1)Get the Party Started by Pink  
  
(2)Murder on the Dancefloor by Sophie Ellis-Baxtor  
  
(3)Hey Baby by DJ Otzi  
  
(4)Something Stupid by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman (I think the original was by Frank Sinatra, but I could be completely wrong.  
  
(5)Miss You by Everything but the Girl  
  
(6)Whenever, Wherever by Shakira 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Warning

Jade Fel Horn gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. I love you all. This is the scene where they're all having ice cream, but from a different point of view.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Thirteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Luke Skywalker watched his youngest daughter talking with David Antillies. He was starting to dislike the way they sat so close together. Anyone who didn't know his daughter wouldn't notice, but he did. Although she was shy around guys she didn't know, when it came to her brothers and friends of the family she was confident and always assured of herself. But as Luke watch, he noticed that Jayde was blushing whenever David payed any attention to her. Luke normally would have dismissed it as a crush and would have let it pass, except that David was paying way to much attention to Jayde for Luke's liking. He knew what David was like with girls, and if he so much as thought of treating Jayde like that he would be in great trouble.  
  
"You know," Luke said to Wedge, who was sitting next to him, "if your son so much as thinks of touching Jay, I will be forced to hurt him as much as possible."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wedge asked, "Jayde's only fifteen, and even though David may have no ability to stay with one girlfriend, I don't think he's stupid enough to go near Jayde unless he was serious about her."  
  
"He's right dad." Ben joined in the conversation, "Dave thinks of Jay as more of a little sister than anything else. He would never date her. 'Sides, he knows that me and Phil'd hurt him if he ever hurt her. Then there's always mum to deal with."  
  
"I never said he would do anything intentionally. You can't help how you feel about someone. But after all that happened with Len, and Dave helping her, I think she's developed a crush and I don't want to see her hurt. I mean, he's blown of two girls because of her this week." Luke said, "Anyway, just look at how Dave treats her."  
  
Everyone looked in their direction just in time to see David tuck a piece of hair behind Jayde's ear and make her look at him. As he did so Jayde blushed then smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe you're right Luke." Wedge agreed after a moment, "I'll have a talk to him later, make sure he's careful about how he is around Jayde. I know she's had a hard time with things lately, and I really don't want you to feel the need to hurt my son."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, David was staying with his parents for a couple more days until he had to be back on duty. Even though he was twenty, it was still nice to be home occasionally.  
  
"Dave," started Wedge, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure dad, what's up?" David replied from his place on the couch.  
  
"It's silly really." Wedge wasn't quite sure how to start this, "The thing is, you need to be really careful how you act around Jayde Skywalker."  
  
"What do you mean?" David asked with surprise.  
  
"What I mean is, you're acting like you're interested in her as more than just a friend."  
  
"Dad! Don't be stupid, she's only fifteen. Just a kid."  
  
"She may only be fifteen, but she won't be considered a kid for much longer. And do you honestly think Luke, or Ben or Phil, or even Mara or Mae, will let you get away with it if you hurt her?"  
  
"Well, no, but she's just a friend."  
  
"Even so, the way you act around her makes it look as though you're interested in more than friendship. You act as though you're flirting and you cannot treat her as one of your flings. I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally, just be careful okay. If you're not you may end up losing some friends."  
  
"Yeah, okay, dad. I guess you're kinda right. I'll be careful what I say and do around her from now on. Anyway, it's not as though I'll see her for a while now."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I'll do anything to keep this story going on and on and on and on and on and . . . . . .  
  
So, what do you guys think so far, I love the feed back. Sometimes it even gives me ideas for new chapters. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Overprotective Fat...

Child of the Light: Chapter Fourteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
"Why can't I go, dad?" Complained Jayde, "You know everyone that's going, it's not like I'm going with strangers."  
  
"Jayde, stop whining." Said Luke, "You know why you can't go. Maybe if it was only girls you could go with them. But I'm not letting you go with boys as well."  
  
"But, dad, we're only going camping. The girls and the guys will have separate tents and I'm not dating any of the boys, so it's not like anything is going to happen. I'm sixteen and I'll be seventeen in three month's time. You have to let me grow up and have some independence at some stage." She pleaded.  
  
"But it's not going to be this weekend." Mara joined in. "I know you think it's unfair, but we never let any of the others go on something like this and it would be fair if we let you go."  
  
"That's because they never asked. But I bet if they did you would have let them go. It's only because I don't have the force that you won't let me go. You think I can't take care of myself as well as the others."  
  
"That's not true and you know it." Luke was hurt by the suggestion that he didn't give Jayde as much freedom as the others.  
  
"Yes it is and you know it. It's not fair!" With that Jayde stalked into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Maybe we are being a bit over-protective." Mara said after a moment.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Asked Luke  
  
"Well she is right about the others never asking to go on a trip like that. If they had, what do you honestly think you would have said?"  
  
Luke thought for a moment. "Honestly?" Mara nodded. "I probably would have said yes. But I'm not saying no because I don't think Jayde can't look after herself. If that was the only consideration I would have said yes."  
  
"Then why are you saying no. As long as she had agreed to a couple of things I was quite happy to let her go."  
  
"Well, what if something does happen and that light phenomenon happens again. We still haven't found out what it was yet and we never know when it might happen again. Last time she could have killed Len, and although I wouldn't have been against hurting him greatly at the time," Mara agreed to that with a slight smile, "the fact remains that next time she might honestly hurt someone badly. And if that ever happens I don't think being out in a forest camping is the best place. I would rather she was near by, especially if she was the one hurt."  
  
"I guess you're right. But I think maybe we should talk it through with her a bit more. How about we let her cool down tonight and talk about it with her in the morning. Maybe we will come up with a solution so that she can go or we can make it up to her for not being able to. At least we should tell her why we're worried about her going. She'll understand, Luke, she's not a child any more. We have to accept that."  
  
"I know, you're right." Agreed Luke as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "It's just kind of hard to get used. No matter how old she gets I'll still think of Jay as my little girl."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Jayde was lying on her bed and getting more and more annoyed. *I can't believe that won't let me go* she thought *just because I'm the youngest and I don't have the force, they still think of me as a little girl. I wish they would realise I'm nearly an adult. If I had the force it would only be another year or so at most before I was to begin training with my own master. It's not fair.* Jayde sighed and rolled over. "If only I had a way to prove to mum and dad that I could take care of myself without the force." She said out loud. She thought about it for a minute and suddenly she had an idea.  
  
That night, once her parents had gone to bed, Jayde started packing her clothes. *I am so sick of being treated like a kid. Once I've been gone for a while and proven I can take care of myself, maybe then they'll see I'm not a child any more.*  
  
Jayde knew she could only take what she could carry, but choosing what she needed was hard to do. At least she had some money saved from her job last summer. So until she found a new job, she had some money for food and any essential things she forgot. Though she could always get back into the apartment when her parents were out. No problems there.  
  
Jayde wrote a note to leave for her parents:  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I know you must be really worried and really annoyed at me at the moment. And I truly am sorry about that because I don't want you to worry. It's just that I'm sick of you treating me like a child and I want a chance to prove that I can take care of myself. I promise to call you at least once a week to let you know I'm okay. And if I get into trouble, you will be the first people I call. Trust me. I still have plenty of money left from the summer, but I plan to find a job long before that runs out. Please don't worry too much.  
  
I love you both  
  
Jayde xxx  
  
  
  
  
  
She left the note on her pillow and took a last look around the room. As an after thought she grabbed her favourite teddy bear. The one she had had since she was a baby and has given her much comfort over the years. With that she turned around and left the apartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Mara went to wake up Jayde, but all she found was the note. "Luke!" She screamed when she read it.  
  
"What?" Luke came running into the room. "Where's Jayde?" He asked when he noticed she wasn't there. Mara just handed him the note in response. "Jay's run away. Oh no. We have to find her."  
  
"And where do we start looking?" Asked Mara "And if we find her, then what? We can't force her to come home."  
  
"We'll convince her to come home."  
  
"Luke, we can't do that. She feels she has something to prove to us, so we should let her."  
  
"Are you saying that we should just leave her alone? Not even find out where she's gone?"  
  
"No. I was going to suggest I call Talon and ask him to have someone find her and keep an eye on her. Let us know is she's safe or in trouble."  
  
"Good idea. Do that now." Luke was frantic with worry for Jayde.  
  
Mara went over to the comm and put in the code for Talon Karrde.  
  
"Karrde?" Came the eventual response.  
  
"Talon? It's Mara. I have a favour to ask."  
  
tbc 


	16. Chapter Fifteen & Sixteen: The Idea

You can now make unsigned reviews, I didn't realise you couldn't until someone said so. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Fifteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was nearly three months since Jayde had run away from home. She had stayed on Coracaunt, she didn't have enough money for both a ticket off planet and living expenses. She also wanted to keep her promise to her parents to call at least once a week and she wouldn't have been able to do that if she had been on another planet. She wasn't doing too badly for herself; she had found herself a nice, cheap place to live – nowhere near as good as her parents place, but she had never expected that – and she wasn't doing too badly at taking care of herself. Her only problem was that she still hadn't found a job and her money supplies were fading faster than she would have liked. If she didn't find a job soon, she would have to move back home and she wasn't looking forward to that.  
  
She had noticed her parents had someone tailing her the first day they started. She realised that her mum would have called Talon Karrde for help as soon as they realised she was missing. That didn't bother her, though she did think that Karrde was getting soft in his old age hiring such an incompetent person to tail her. She would have to tell him about this when she saw him next. And she would probably see him soon too. Her parents had recently informed her that Padmae and Phillip were both to be declared full Jedi Knights tomorrow and they asked her to at least stop by for a moment. She had said she would think about it. And she would, she wanted to congratulate her brother and sister, but it felt like going home would be admitting defeat.  
  
It was late afternoon and she had spent the day job-hunting again, but still had had no luck. She had decided to go for a walk, just to get out for a while. She walked along, ignoring most of what was happening around her, just thinking about her siblings, trying to decide what was more important – seeing them or her pride. She wasn't sure what to do at the moment.  
  
She stopped walking for a moment and looked about her. Suddenly she noticed a wall with posters all over it, advertising different things. One of them was a recruitment poster for the New Republic Military "Join today and protect the galaxy" was the slogan for it. Another one caught Jayde's eye, it was for a performance art's group looking for "singers, dancers, actors, in fact anyone with a talent for any kind of performing."  
  
Jayde looked at the other posters for a moment, the she had an idea. She knew exactly where she could get work quite easily and no one would guess. Because she knew she was being followed, she quickly moved on so it would be harder for him to work out what she had planned. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. She was going to apply for that job, but first she was going to go and congratulate her brother and sister on becoming Jedi Knights.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Sixteen  
  
Jayde did stop by to congratulate her siblings, and to see the rest of her family, but she only stayed an hour or so and left again. They did ask her to stay, but she knew what she wanted to do now and nothing would stop her. When she got back to her own place she put her plan in to action. First, she had to lose the guy following her, and to do that she needed a disguise. Her hair was the most noticeable thing about her, and although she hated to change it, that was exactly what she had to do. First she got out a black dye; she figured that if she was going to change the way she looked it might as well be extreme. She dyed all except for two chunks of hair at the front, which she dyed a bright red colour. After that she had some brown coloured contacts to change her eye colour. Once she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. *Mum wouldn't even recognise me.* she thought, *At least she wouldn't without the force*.  
  
Now for getting out of her apartment without being seen. She knew she wouldn't be recognised easily, but she didn't want to take any chances. But luck was on her side, because there was a group of people on her apartment building that went running together in a nearby park. So, all she had to do was dress up in some jogging gear and slip out with them, she would be less noticeable then. And her tracksuit had a hood on it, so she could totally hide her face. No one would ever notice.  
  
Her only problem was getting her things out, without giving away who she was. Earlier that day she had brought a new bag, along with some other things so it wouldn't be obvious what she was doing. She also made sure it was a pretty non-descript sports bag, like ones that some of the other people carried with them. She had done all she could not to be recognisable as she left her apartment, and now all she could do was hope her plan would work and she would be on her way to proving herself completely to her parents.  
  
tbc 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Job

Child of the Light: Chapter Seventeen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Six weeks later, Jayde's plan was working perfectly. She had got her job and was just finishing up her training. Her parents had tried to get to come home for her seventeenth birthday, especially since they no longer knew exactly where she was as she had gotten away from the guy trailing her quite successfully. But no matter how much they asked she didn't want to go home until she could prove to them just how well she could look after herself. So, she had got a job in the most unlikely place ever, a place where her parents would never think to look for her. She had joined the New Republic Military as a fighter pilot. Her father had taught her to fly the same as he had taught her siblings. And, although she didn't have the force, she was still a natural pilot and a good one at that, the same as the rest of the Skywalker/Solo clan.  
  
She had now finished her basic training, and it was time for her to be allocated to a squadron. Although she knew she was probably good enough to join Rouge Squadron, she was probably the only one who didn't want to. There were just too many people in it that could recognise her. David Antillies was one - even Valin Horn had gone and joined on a whim. Not to mention the fact that Jaina was now the commander of the Squadron. If she did end up with the Rouges her only hope to stay hidden was to convince her cousin not to tell her parents where she was. But she'd worry about that if it happened. Right now she would concentrate on flying well in the simulator before last allocation was made.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Newly made commander of Rouge Squadron Jaina Solo-Fel was watching the new recruits and people trying out for her squadron as they went through the simulator run. This was a good way to choose a new person for squadron. It was also sort of fun to watch, even her husband, Jag, had joined her to help her with her selection as it was the first time and she wanted his advice on her final choice.  
  
"What do you think?" Jaina asked him when it was over.  
  
"I think your best choice is either Red 8 or Blue 3. They were the best pilots out there." Advised Jag.  
  
"I agree, but I think Red 8 will be the better one. Seemed to me that their flying style would suit the squadron better."  
  
"Well, what did you need me to be here for then?" Jag asked.  
  
"I thought you'd like to spend some time with me. Is that such a bad thing? Or has being married to me for all these years made you sick of me?" Jaina said jokingly.  
  
"I'll have to think about that." Jag said as Jaina punched him in the arm.  
  
"Nurf." She said. "Though, I must say, Red 8 does seem awfully familiar. I guess I'll find out when I meet them."  
  
"So, does that mean you're done for the day?" Jag asked as her put his arms around his wife and pulled her close.  
  
"I guess so." Smiled Jaina, "Why? Do you have something planned?"  
  
"I can think of one or two things I'd like to do before the kids get home." Jag said before kissing her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Jayde exited the simulator she heard someone call out, "Jayne Star, you're in Rouge Squadron. Report to Commander Solo's office at 0800 tomorrow morning." It took a moment for the fact that it was her they were talking about, she was still getting used to the alias. At least it was close enough to her own name for her not to easily forget it. She quickly turned to the source of the order and said, "Yes sir."  
  
*Great.* Jayde thought *This means I now have to convince Jaina to not give away my secret. I hope she'll agree.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Jaina was waiting in her office for her new member of Rouge Squadron. She had this nagging feeling there was something she wasn't going to like about this meeting, but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly. But as soon as her new recruit walked in the door she knew exactly what it was.  
  
"Jayde! What the..?" Was all Jaina could say.  
  
"Hiya cuz." Jayde replied. "I guess I shouldn't even try to lie, huh?"  
  
"What have you done to your hair?" Jaina recovered a bit, "No, forget that, first, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You mean you didn't get the family bulletin?" Jayde joked. "I wanted to prove to mum and dad I could take care of myself, so I moved out. Or run away, depending on your point of view. Then, when I couldn't find any other job I decided to join up and I change the hair and eyes so I would be unrecognisable. Same thing with the name. Please don't tell mum and dad that I'm here."  
  
"And why shouldn't I? They're worried about you."  
  
"Well, they shouldn't be, I call just about every other day so they know I'm safe. And if anything did happen they would be able to tell through the force. Just give me six months and if I haven't told mum and dad by then you have my permission to tell them, okay?"  
  
Jaina thought about it for a few minutes, as Jayde looked at her with pleading eyes. "Okay.!" She finally gave in. "Fine, I won't tell them. But you have six months from today, no more, no less. And if you haven't told them by then, I will. And if anything happens to you I will tell them then of course."  
  
"Of course, I would expect anything more. Thank you so much Jaya. You are the best cousin." Jayde hugged Jaina.  
  
"And don't you forget that." Jaina said laughingly. "Now, you won't be able to keep the truth from Valin, but you would already know that. And Dave might work it out, but I'm sure we can get them to keep it quiet for now. Come on, lets go introduce you to the rest of the squadron."  
  
tbc 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Newcomer

I love all your reviews guys. I think you even made me blush. I honestly only started writing this cos I miss my boyfriend and needed something to take my mind off of it. I never considered myself a good writer or anything, now you've all given me an ego. But I'm sure now I've written that someone will have to flame me. Go ahead, I dare you.  
  
As for the Jayde/Dave stuff, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'm a complicated person and it is much more fun keeping people in suspense, it makes you guys keep reading. (Insert evil laugh here). Anyway I guess I should keep writing the story, but before I start, may I just say that I SUCK at thinking up names for characters and I find that sometimes throwing random letters together can work.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Eighteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jaina Solo led her cousin to where all the Rouges were relaxing and waiting to meet the new member of their squadron. "I'll try to remember to call you Jayne instead of Jayde as much as I can, but I can't promise I always will. I figure if I try to sick to Jay as much as possible that will do. Is that okay with you?" She asked Jayde.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Just as long as few people as possible know I'm Luke and Mara Skywalker's daughter." Jayde replied.  
  
They entered the rec room and were greeted with the sound of loud music and people trying to talk over it. Jaina turned off the music and the talking instantly stopped.  
  
"Hey, who turned off the…..oh!" David Antillies was the last to notice Jaina's entrance.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new Rouge 11, Jayne Star." Jaina turned back to Jayde. "Jayne, this is everyone. I'll let them introduce themselves."  
  
"Valin Horn, Rouge 5." Valin said and offered her a hand, while he sent to Jaina, #This is Jayde Skywalker isn't it, or have my force senses gone completely off?#  
  
#You're right, but she wants to keep it quiet from everyone, including her parents, so no telling anyone, okay?# Jaina sent back.  
  
#Fine, okay by me. Let me know when it's no longer a secret#  
  
This exchange only took a second. During which Jayde accepted Valin's offered hand and shook it. She wondered if he had recognised her. Probably, she thought.  
  
Next to introduce themself was David Antillies. "Hi there, Dave Antillies, Rouge 9. It's nice to have such a beautiful lady join our squadron."  
  
David was pushed aside by another Rouge. "Dave, I'm sure she's not interested. Anyway it's because of you we lost our last Rouge 11. Hi, I'm Pen Danany, Rouge 7." She said turning to Jayde. "Ignore any flirting from Mr. Lady Killer here, he's a serial dater. Can't keep a steady girlfriend."  
  
Jayde laughed at that comment. She knew what Dave was like already, but to hear it from someone knew was amusing.  
  
"Good. You've got a sense of humour. That'll help you to stay with us. The rest of the gang over there are, Helina Vendra, Rouge 2. Seth Franklin, Rouge 3. Bon Mundae, Rouge 4. Jason Franks, Rouge 6. Alec Overview, Rouge 8. Quent Hundrent, Rouge 10 and Deserie Chocosun, Rouge12." Each of the Rouges waved to Jayde as they were introduced.  
  
A/N: Yes, I think I was on drugs when I came up with those names, what can I say? You guys wanted an update and they were the best I could come up with. Sad I know. Now back to the story.  
  
"Hi." Was all Jayde could say, she was so overwhelmed.  
  
"Don't worry, we don't expect you to remember our names perfectly right away. You have until tomorrow to be perfect at it." That came from one of the male members, Seth? Jayde thought that was his name. "So, tell us about yourself, where are you from? Who do you know? What do you do when you're not flying? Don't worry, once you've told us you're story, we'll tell you ours. But the new recruit gets to go first. Sorry."  
  
"Gee, I'm not sure where to start, really." Jayde said.  
  
"Just start from the beginning, honey. That's the best place." That came from Rouge 2, Helina. Jayde was slowly starting to work out the names.  
  
"Well, my dad's from a planet called Tatooine. My mum's from all over the place." Jayde figured it was best to keep the lies as few as possible, easier to keep her story straight that way. "They were smugglers before the rebellion. Now they both have good jobs as teachers for gifted kids. I wanted to be independent, knew I could fly a bit, so I figured joining the military was a good place to start my independence. What do I like to do when not flying? I sing a little, I dance a little."  
  
"Any good?" Jayde wasn't sure who that came from.  
  
"So people tell me." Was all Jayde would say.  
  
"You have to give a demonstration some time." Said Dave. "So what do you like to be called? Only Jayne or have you got a nickname?"  
  
"Jayne's fine, though most of my friends call me Jay." Jayde shrugged. "Whatever." There was a pause for a moment. "So, do I get to here your stories now?"  
  
Before anyone could reply, an announcement was made that they needed to go to a briefing. "Sounds like you might get to fly your first mission all ready, Jay. We'll tell you our stories later."  
  
Everyone rushed off to the briefing.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I know that chapter kinda sucked (kinda?!!!). Sorry, but I'm concentrating on my main character and developing others just doesn't interest me right now. But review anyway and I'll try and have a better chapter up tomorrow. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Pickup Line

Child of the Light: Chapter Nineteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was two weeks after Jayde had been assigned to Rouge Squadron. So far they hadn't flown any real missions. Since the galaxy had been mostly peaceful for a few years now, they had only been needed on escort duty. They had had one minor skirmish with a group of pirates, but they had easily won that.  
  
During the past couple of weeks Jayde had spent most of her time in the simulators with the other members of her squadron, and also getting to know them. She had learnt everyone's name now, along with a basic background for each of them. She also learnt that Valin had easily worked out who she was, though David still had no clue. She also learnt that if it wasn't for David she probably wouldn't be in the Rouges. He had slept with the previous Rouge 11 and when she expected it to get serious and he didn't, she got so upset she left. Jayde thought it sounded just like Dave and she was surprised that her predecessor hadn't realised he wasn't one for relationships. *If she can't handle a little upset, then she shouldn't be in the military anyway.* Jayde had thought as soon as she had been told.  
  
Jayde felt there was something different about David though, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He still looked and acted the same as he had two years ago when she had last seen him, but there was definitely something different, and she desperately wished she could work out what because it was starting to bug her.  
  
It was early evening and everyone had already finished dinner so they had congregated in the rec room. Jayde sat talking to two fellow female Rouges, Rouge 7 Pen Danany, and Rouge 12 Deserie Chocosun as they filled her in about the other Rouges.  
  
"You know, Jay, you really should make sure not to encourage Dave." Pen warned her. "He really is a serial dater. Can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week and if it wasn't for him we'd still have the previous Rouge 11. Not that we have anything against you, but we liked her is all." She quickly added.  
  
"But you must admit, she knew what he was like from the beginning and she was stupid to think she could change him." Deserie defended.  
  
"I know that, Des." Pen rolled her eyes, while Jayde watched their bantering with amusement. "I was just telling Jayde to be careful, that's all."  
  
"But why are you warning me?" Jayde asked. "I wasn't planning on getting in a relationship with him."  
  
Pen just smiled while Deserie said, "She's warning you because Dave has a definite interest in you. More than I've ever seen him have actually. But he's a charmer and very easy to fall for."  
  
"Even if you know what he's like and don't want to." Butted in Pen.  
  
"Exactly." Agreed Deserie. "And you're young and sometimes at your age it is very easy to fall for nice words. Doesn't matter who they're from. No offence meant though."  
  
"Don't worry." Reassured Jayde. "I'm not offended. I hadn't realised he was interested. What would any guy see in me?"  
  
David had entered the room and walked over to join them just in time to hear Jayde's final sentence. "Why would a guy be interested in you?" He asked as he sat down to join them. "Well, let me answer that one, though where I start is a hard thing to decide." He took her hand in his and gazed into her eyes, "You're beautiful, intelligent, you have wonderfully soulful eyes. You're graceful, especially when you fly an x-wing."  
  
Jayde was mesmerised by the way Dave was looking at her. That is, she was until the part about the x-wing, at which point their two companions snorted. Jayde quickly snatched her hand away.  
  
"Oh, Dave." Laughed Pen, "That must be you're worst pick-up line yet. 'She's graceful in an x-wing'. How romantic."  
  
Jayde grinned. Luckily, so did Dave.  
  
"Aaawwwww," He complained, "You guys didn't let me finish. I had an even better compliment to make yet." He turned to Jayde, "You didn't think it was silly, did you Jay?"  
  
He was trying so hard to look sincere that it was comical and Jayde couldn't help it, she just burst out laughing. "Well, now I really am insulted." Dave said as he got up to leave the table, but even as he said it he started laughing too. "Alright, I admit it. It was lame, but do you have to laugh so hard?"  
  
His only answer was more laughter. Eventually he just rolled his eyes and left.  
  
When they finally settled down Pen said, "See, I told you what he was like. And that he'd try anything, didn't I?" Jayde nodded her head in agreement as she still couldn't talk for laughing.  
  
Their conversation continued for a little while after that, until eventually everyone went to bed. They had more escort duty the next day and they had to leave early for it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night Jayde lay in bed having trouble sleeping. She kept thinking about what Dave said, she agreed that most of it was just things that he said to any girl and that most of it was cheesy. But Jayde had seen Dave with a lot of different girls, and although he could make them believe he was sincere, she had never seen him look in another girl's eyes the way he had looked into hers that evening.  
  
*If only he knew I was Jayde, not Jayne Star.* She thought to herself. *I wonder if he'd look at me like that if he did. Probably not. He's falling for the girl I'm pretending to be. Not me. Life is so unfair* Jayde rolled over in her bed and waited desperately for sleep to claim her.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I thought about being nice and making this a full on Jayde/Dave chapter. But then I thought, nah, that's being way too nice. Besides, then the story would end to quickly and then I would need to write another one to fill my time and I obsess about this one enough. I don't need another one blocking up my mind just yet. So, thoughts on the chapter? Thoughts on the entire story so far? Thoughts on the sad state of my love life? Thoughts on politics? Thoughts on life, the universe and everything? Basically what are your thoughts? It was so damn hard to get this chapter started cos I know where I'm going just not entirely sure how I'm getting there and I had writers block. But you guys demanded an update and here it is, God damn it. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!! *cough* ummm, anyway I'm going to take my Valium now and go to bed. Goodnight everyone.a 


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Birthday Boy

I hate computers. I had already written this chapter and thought that I would have time to write another one today, but then my disc stuffed up and I can't open the file. Bugger. Anyway, you'll either love me or hate by the end of this chapter.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
A month later and it was David's birthday and the Rouges had decided to throw him a party. People from different squadrons had crowded into the rec room, and although it wasn't small, the amount of people in there, along with the creation of a makeshift dancefloor, meant that it felt like a cupboard.  
  
Jayde was talking to Jaina and Jag, "I didn't know there were so many people who liked Dave."  
  
"There aren't" said Jaina, "but there are this many people who like a good party."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" asked Jag, "I mean, most of the people here are female. Maybe they're all hoping to be Dave's next bimbo."  
  
"And why did you notice the amount of females in the room?" Jaina asked him.  
  
"I only noticed them because I saw Dave dancing with some of them and realised that none of them could compare to you in beauty." Jag said as he took Jaina's hand in his and kissed it.  
  
Jaina just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Speaking of dancing," Jag continued quickly, "would you care to dance with me?"  
  
"But of course." Jaina answered as he led her to the dancefloor.  
  
Jayde smiled as the left, they reminded her of her parents the way they still acted like newlyweds at times. She decided she needed a drink and headed to the bar. While she was waiting to be served she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see David smiling at her.  
  
"Hi, happy birthday." She said. "It's a great party, I don't remember the last time I had such fun."  
  
"Thanks, Jay." He replied, "You sure looked like you were enjoying dancing with that guy I saw you with earlier. Anyone special?"  
  
"Nope, there's no one particularly special in my life at the moment. What about you, any of the girls you were dancing with special?"  
  
"Nope, I'm the same as you, no one special in my life at the moment." He paused for a moment. "Gee, this is depressing, come dance with me."  
  
"I don't know, I was looking forward to a drink." Jayde dodged the question.  
  
"Well, if you dance with me, I'll buy you a drink." Dave grinned. "Besides, I'm the birthday boy, so you have to dance with me at least once."  
  
"Well, if you insist." Jayde finally conceded. "But only if you promise to buy me a drink afterwards."  
  
"Sure thing." Dave grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dancefloor before she could change her mind.  
  
The song that they danced to was a fast one. When it finished a slow one came on and Jayde automatically went to leave the dancefloor, but David grabbed her round the waist. "Stay," He said, "Just one more dance and then I'll get you that drink."  
  
Jayde thought for a moment then decided to stay. David pulled her in close to him and Jayde rested her head on his shoulders. As she did so the rest of the galaxy just seemed to melt away and it was like they were the only two people in existence. As the song was nearing an end Jayde lifted her head to look up at David, and they gazed into each other's eyes. David leaned his head closer to Jayde's, she closed her eyes. Then someone bumped into them and the moment was ruined. Then the music changed back to a fast one and the moment was lost forever.  
  
"Come on," David said as though nothing had happened. "I'll buy you that drink now."  
  
Jayde allowed herself to be lead to the bar, where they both had a drink and chatted for a while. Eventually David wandered off to dance with some more girls. But by the end of the night they were dancing together again and stayed that way until the party finished.  
  
* * * * ** * * * *  
  
David walked Jayde back to her quarters after the party. The walked along in companionable silence until they got to Jayde's door. She turned round to look at David, "Thanks for walking with me." She said, "I had a wonderful time tonight. That's the best party I've been to in a long time."  
  
"You should be at some of the reunions my family and our friends throw." Said David. "Now, they are some good parties."  
  
"Really?" was all Jayde could think to say. She wasn't sure what to say or do so she looked at the floor.  
  
"Yeah." David smiled. "You know, I had a good time tonight as well." He said as put a hand on Jayde's face to make her look up at him.  
  
"Really?" Jayde repeated, this time blushing slightly.  
  
"Really." He said as he leaned in as if to kiss Jayde. But again the moment was broken. This time by people coming down the hallway.  
  
When the people left David turned back to Jayde.  
  
"You could come in for a while if you want." Jayde surprised both of them by saying.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." David said as Jayde's face fell. "Don't get me wrong, I'd like to. But I sort of promised Jaina that I wouldn't get involved with any more Rouge pilots unless I'm willing to leave the squadron if there are any problems, or it's love or something. Anyway, contrary to popular belief, I don't sleep around. I may have dated more than my fair share of girls, but I haven't slept with all of them. I try to only sleep with the one's that mean something to me. Admittedly I don't always stick to that, but at least I try. Offer again one day and I might just take you up on the offer. I like you, I really do. But I've gotten in a bit of trouble lately with my love life and I think it's about time I take it slowly with a girl. So how about we see how things go and if we sleep together, we sleep together. If we don't work out, we don't work out, no hard feelings?"  
  
After David's long speech all Jayde could do was nod. With a quick kiss on Jayde's cheek, David smiled then left. Jayde went into her room and got ready for bed. She smiled to herself as she thought about what had just occurred. *He likes me* she thought *he seriously likes me*. Suddenly her face fell. *but what if things go well, what happens when he finds out who I really am? Dad, Ben and Phil will kill him if anything bad happens. Great.* She sighed as she got into bed. *I guess I'll just have to jump of that bridge when I get to it.* were her final thoughts as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Well? Do you love me or hate me now? Let me know. 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The Confession

I am now using a new disc to save my work onto, so hopefully I won't lose this chapter once it's been saved. That way you might be lucky enough to have me write two chapters today. Oh, and I don't think it's possible for my ego to get any bigger. If it did I'd have to buy a house to keep it in. (Kidding.)  
  
  
  
1 Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-One  
  
2 By Jayde Star  
  
It was three months since David's birthday and since that night nothing had happened between Jayde and David. Jayde was beginning to get annoyed with him, she didn't care one way or the other, she just wanted to know whether he wanted to be with her or not. Okay, truthfully she would rather he wanted to be with her, but she'd rather he told he didn't want to be than to leave her hanging. Some days he acted as though he was definitely interested and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Other days he was completely distant and would ignore her as much as possible. He had even gone out with a couple of other girls during that time, though usually they were the ones asking him out, not the other way around. Jayde tried to get him to talk to her about it, but he had many years of practice dodging questions like that so he easily avoided answering them.  
  
Then, out of the blue, he had asked her out. Most of the squadron had planned to go clubbing, as they had been given a few days off and it seemed like a good way to celebrate. David had asked Jayde if she wanted to go to dinner with him before meeting up with the others later on. Jayde's first instinct had been to make him sweat and tell him she would think about it, but the look on his face had been do hopeful that she had no ability to worry him and had said yes instantly. Now her only problem was deciding what to wear. She wanted to look good, but she didn't want to look like she was trying to look good. She only had half an hour before she was supposed to meet him and she needed to get moving, but she still hadn't decided what to wear. She had another look in her closet and made a quick decision, she chose a pair of simple black trousers and a red strapy top the same colour as the streaks in her hair. She had done her makeup earlier and now had a quick glance in the mirror, decided she looked okay and headed off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David had chosen the restaurant they were eating at and had given Jayde directions, but she still had trouble finding it and was about 10 minutes late. She easily found David once she got there and she sat down to join him.  
  
"Hi," He said, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."  
  
"I said I was going to be here and I keep my promises." Jayde replied. "I just had a bit of trouble finding the place."  
  
"Well you're here now and that's the main thing. I ordered us a bottle of wine, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine." Said Jayde as she looked at the menu. "So, what is considered good here?"  
  
"Most of their dishes are quite good. Depends on what you like."  
  
"You've been here a few times then?" Jayde enquired. "I mean, enough to know what some of the dishes are like."  
  
"Yeah, I've been here a few times." David smiled. "I like it here, it's got good atmosphere as well as good food. Though it sometimes depends on how good the company is. And I think tonight it will be extra good."  
  
Jayde blushed at the compliment. "I think so too." She managed to say.  
  
Just then the waiter came over and asked for their orders. After that, and while they were eating, they talked, only about silly, everyday things. Such as gossip about the Rouges, and David talked a little bit about his family. Jayde also said a little bit about her family, she just made sure she never mentioned any names.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After dinner they left the restaurant and walked to the nightclub to meet up with the rest of the Rouges. Along the way they talked.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Jayde finally asked.  
  
"You just did." David said. When Jayde just raised an eyebrow at him he continued, "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Well, it's just that you've been acting as though you're not sure what you want. Some days trying to be close to me and others pushing me away. And now you ask me out tonight. Why?"  
  
David stopped walking for a moment and turned to face Jayde. "It's kind of hard to explain. I like you, I like you a lot. But most of the girls I've met are only interested in my last name and the people I know, not who I am. And I think you're special and that we could have something good together, but I don't know how I would handle finding out you're only interested in my name."  
  
"I know how you feel." Jayde automatically said without thinking.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that my parents have money and there have been guys who have only been interested in my inheritance, not me. So I know how you feel in a way." Jayde quickly lied to cover up her slip.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that. Well I'm not interested in your money, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"And I'm not interested in your name. Trust me." They smiled at each other. Then David put his arms around Jayde and pulled her close to him. He leaned his head in and kissed Jayde for the first time. Jayde was surprised at first and didn't know how to react, but soon found herself responding to him with a rising passion.  
  
Eventually the need for air forced them apart. "Wow." Dave said.  
  
Jayde smiled. "I guess we should get to the club."  
  
"Sure." David said as her put his arm around Jayde's shoulder and they continued walking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When they got to the club, everyone but Jaina – who had decided not to go – was there. They all noticed David's arm around Jayde and the questions started.  
  
"Where have you two been?" "What have you guys been up to?" "Now we know why you guys are so late." "You going to cause us to need another Rouge 11 are you Dave?"  
  
David just grinned and led Jayde to the dance floor. They spent most of the night together, dancing and kissing. Occasionally they talked with the other Rouges. Pen got Jayde alone at one stage and asked her for details, but Jayde just smiled and wouldn't answer any questions.  
  
At the end of the night Jayde and David walked home together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The got to the door of David's quarters first and they stopped there for a moment. "I'm glad you agreed to go out tonight, Jay. I had a great time."  
  
"Me too." Jayde smiled at him. "I guess I should be getting to my bed now."  
  
"You don't have to." David suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Jayde looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I just meant that you could stay if you wanted to."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you said…." Jayde stalled while she thought quickly.  
  
"I know what I said. And I meant it completely." David said. "Do you want to come in or not?"  
  
Jayde hesitated. *He doesn't even know who I really am.* She thought. *Would he still want me to stay if he did? I mean I guess I haven't been acting and I'm still the same person I would be otherwise, I just have a different name. But maybe he should know the truth before he sleeps with me. What should I do?*  
  
David took Jayde's silence as indecision and said, "Well? I told you before I'm not after you because of your family, I like who you are as a person, not your money or name." And that gave Jayde her answer.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like my chapter? They're together now, so that should make some of you happy. But do they sleep together or not? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Morning After

So the big question is, did Jayde sleep with Dave or not? I bet you're all wondering and want to know. I could always be annoying and say she declined the offer, get Dave insulted and they never speak to each other again. Or they could sleep together, Dave still doesn't know who she is finds out, Dave gets angry and they never speak to each other again. Or, he never finds out who she really is. Or, I could just stop stalling and get on with the story. Or, I could just keep stalling. But I think I'll just get on with the story. Oh, and I know the Star Wars universe doesn't have guitars, but I don't care, just go with it.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Half way through the night Jayde woke up, and instantly remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
"You could stay if you want." David had asked Jayde to stay and it had been such an unexpected offer, she hadn't know what to say until he had said he didn't care who her family was, he liked her for who she was. She had looked into his eyes at that moment and made her decision. She had hesitated only a second longer, then slowly nodded her head and they had both entered his place.  
  
The first thing she had noticed when she entered his room was a guitar. "I didn't know you played." Jayde had said, indicating the guitar.  
  
"Not many people do." David had replied.  
  
"Any good?" Jayde asked  
  
David shrugged, "I guess so. People who've heard say so."  
  
"Play for me?"  
  
"What? Now?" David was surprised.  
  
"Why not?" Jayde turned around to face him, "Got anything better to do?"  
  
"Well, I do have a thing or two in mind." David said as he put his arms loosely around her waist.  
  
"Play for me first. I want to hear." Jayde looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
David finally gave in to Jayde's wishes with an exaggerated sigh, "Okay, fine. But you had better make it worth my while."  
  
He had picked up the guitar, sat on his bed and started playing. Jayde sat on the floor in front of him and listened, mesmerised. "That was beautiful." Jayde said when it ended. "I haven't heard that before, what was it called?"  
  
"I haven't given it a name." David looked embarrassed,  
  
"You mean, you wrote it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow." Jayde got off the floor, moved closer to David and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she lost her balance and they had ended up lying on the bed. She wondered if he even thought she might still be a virgin, or if he could tell.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*It was wonderful* Jayde thought to herself *Okay, maybe not wonderful, but definitely nice and if what I have been told is true, it'll be better next time.* Jayde rolled over and looked at the still sleeping David, *that is if he wants there to be a next time. What if he thought I was awful? I don't think I want to know. Maybe I should go before he wakes up.* With that thought, Jayde un-entangled herself from David's arms and got out of the bed, found her clothes and started to get dressed. Just as she was about to leave, David woke up.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"To my place." Jayde answered without looking at him.  
  
"Is my company that bad you have to sneak out?"  
  
"No, it's just that……" Jayde trailed off.  
  
"It's just that what?" David prompted.  
  
"It's just that I have no clothes to change into and I'd rather not be seen wearing what I had on last night at breakfast."  
  
"Is that the only reason you won't stay?"  
  
"I also wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay." She admitted after a small hesitation.  
  
"Of course I want you to stay. I wouldn't have invited you in if I didn't want you to stay, but I have to agree with you needing to wear something different at breakfast, I'd rather not have to whole squadron know about us just yet."  
  
"Oh, there's an us is there?"  
  
"Only if you want there to be."  
  
"I'll have to think about that. See you at breakfast." Jayde said as she finally left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Jayde got to her quarters she noticed she had a message. It was from Jaina, asking Jayde to contact her as soon as she got in. Jayde looked at the time and realised it was too late to call Jaina now. She would do so first thing in the morning, but for now all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde was awakened the next morning by the sound of someone urgently knocking on her door.  
  
"Wha..?" Jayde was still groggy with sleep. "Who's there?"  
  
"Jay?" A voice called through the door, "Get up, it's Jaina, we have to talk."  
  
"Sure, come in."  
  
Jaina came rushing through the door. "Jay, why didn't you call me when you got back last night? Didn't you get my message?"  
  
"I got it, but it was nearly 5am and I didn't think you'd appreciate a call at that time."  
  
"5am? But I saw Pen not long after 1 and she said everyone had headed back already."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly come straight home." Jayde mumbled, looking anywhere other than her cousin.  
  
'What do you mean you didn't come straight home? Where did you…..?" Jaina trailed off as she remembered what else Pen had told her, "You were with Dave? Does he know who you really are yet?"  
  
"How did you know I was with Dave?"  
  
"Pen."  
  
"Oh. No, he doesn't know who I really am yet, but I plan to tell him tonight."  
  
"Well it'll have to wait until some other time, because you can't be Jayne around him tonight."  
  
"Why not?" Jayde looked at Jaina in confusion.  
  
"Because tonight the Rouges are expected to attend a dinner in celebration of the first defeat of the Vong that lead to the Republics eventual victory. Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara will be there, so I'm going have to make up a story as to why you're not there as Jayne and you're going as yourself."  
  
"Why do I have to go at all if I can't go as Jayne?" Jayde didn't really want to see her parents. They might be able to sense how she felt about David and she wasn't ready for explaining that.  
  
"You're going because you are still a member of my squadron and I order you to. Now, get your hair back to it's normal colour and take those contacts out, then get yourself to my place, Jag has the day off and will be expecting you soon."  
  
"But, I told Dave I'd meet him for breakfast." Jayde argued.  
  
"Well I'll tell him there was a family crisis and I gave you a couple of days off. But you're going to have to tell him who you really are soon."  
  
"I know, I know." Jayde started moving to get ready.  
  
Jaina went to leave, before adding, "And make sure no one sees you leaving these quarters because they'll wonder what is up. Okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Jaina left Jayde rushing around changing her hair colour back to its normal status.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Kinda stupid ending I know, but at least I gave you guys the answer you wanted. Don't forget to review. 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: The Revelation

1 All my chapters are short. Making them short means I have time to finish them and update my story daily. You all want me to update as soon as I can, I can't take this pressure, I'm going crazy, help me, mummy? Mummy? Where are you? Mummy? I'm scared of the dark..……..*shakes head to clear confusion* Anyway, back in the land of the sane, the story continues.  
  
2  
  
3 Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was late morning and David looked around the mess hall, all the Rouges were there eating breakfast, most of them with a hang over. The only ones not there were Jaina and Jayde. David was beginning to wonder what had happened to Jayde. *Maybe she slept in, I'll go find her once I've finished breakfast.*  
  
Just then Jaina entered the room and found David. "Dave, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Jayne just found out her father is sick, so I gave her a few days leave to visit him. She's left already, she asked me to let you know."  
  
"She left without saying goodbye?" David felt a little hurt. "Do you know where she went?"  
  
"Yes I do, but I can't tell you that." Jaina hated having to lie to David, it wasn't fair on the guy. She noticed David was about to say something, "And before you try to argue with me, don't even bother. The truth is Dave, you don't know who she really is and you may not like it when you find out. But you'll know soon enough." And before David could reply, Jaina had left.  
  
*I wonder what she meant by that?* David thought. He shrugged to himself, *I guess it doesn't matter for now.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Jaina had left, Jayde had frantically got herself looking normal and had headed straight to the Solo-Fel residence. Jag answered the door when she got there. "Jaina told me you were coming. It's been a while since I've seen you, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine. I guess Jaina still hasn't told you yet then?" Jayde said.  
  
"Told me what?" Jag was confused, there was very little Jaina would keep from him.  
  
"You have seen me recently, but I was Jayne Star at the time. Though don't tell the rest of the family just yet, I'm not ready for that." Jayde wasn't sure why she told Jag this, but she just felt like it was easier to tell him than some other members of her family. It was going to be hardest telling David, but she planned to find some way to do so tonight.  
  
"And Jaina didn't tell me? Why?" Jag was annoyed; it was a stupid thing for Jaina to keep secret. And he didn't agree with her not telling Jayde's parents where she was, they had been worried about her, even though she had been keeping in contact with them.  
  
"She didn't tell you, because I asked her not to tell anyone. And I'm good at talking anyone into anything, you know that. Don't get mad at her, it's my fault. I just needed a chance to prove myself to everyone, without having the force."  
  
"I don't have the force, and I don't feel the need to prove myself."  
  
"But that's because you were already good at something before you met everyone. And you married into a force sensitive family. I grew up around them." Jayde was slightly annoyed, how could Jag understand what her childhood had been like?  
  
"Looked, Jay, I'm sorry. I just don't think it's fair on your parents not to know where you are. They've been very worried. But I do understand the concept of proving yourself to your family. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I hope you plan on telling them soon." Jag apologised. "Now, Jaina said you probably didn't have anything suitable to wear tonight, so she left you this catalogue to look through and choose from, she also said it's her treat."  
  
Jayde took the catalogue from Jag and started looking for something appropriate to wear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jaina got back home later in the afternoon. She was barely in the door when Jag asked, "Why didn't you tell me Jayde was also Jayne?"  
  
"She told you?" Jaina was shocked. "I wanted to tell everyone but it really is up to her. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I forgive you. Jay took all the blame herself and asked me not to be mad at you. I admit I was a little at first, but I'm over it now." Jag hugged Jaina and kissed her. "Now, your cousin said she wanted your help getting ready and the kids are already at the baby-sitters so you don't have to worry about anything other than helping Jay and getting ready yourself."  
  
"Thank you. I knew I married you for a reason." Jaina smiled at him. "I guess I'll go find out what Jay has chosen to wear."  
  
Jayde looked up as Jaina entered the room. "Hi, Jag told you what I told him?"  
  
"Yeah." Jaina answered.  
  
"He wasn't too mad was he?" Jayde was worried she might have upset him.  
  
"No, he was at first, but he's had time to think about it now and he's over it. Now, I want to see what dress you picked out."  
  
Jayde picked up the dress that had been lying on the bed. It was a simple black dress that went all the way to the floor, but with a split up on the left side that stopped about mid-thigh and was sleeveless with a halter neck. It showed off a little bit of cleavage, but was relatively modest. The back was a bit lower than Jaina would have liked to see on her young cousin, but she didn't say anything about that. "It's beautiful, Jay, you have very good taste."  
  
Jayde blushed, "Thank you."  
  
"So, what did you need my help with?"  
  
"I wasn't sure how to do my hair. I was hoping you might have some ideas."  
  
"Sure, lets see what we come up with."  
  
A few hours later they all were ready to go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jaina and Jag went in before Jayde did. She wanted a few moments to collect her nerve; it had been a while since she had seen her parents and she knew there was going to be a lot of questions. She walked along to where the door to the ballroom was and noticed a familiar face. "Ben!"  
  
"Jay, where have you been the past months? I've missed my little sister." Ben pulled her into a hug and spun her round.  
  
"Ben Skywalker, put me down, there will be time enough later for questions." Jayde noticed a girl that looked familiar.  
  
Ben noticed where she was looking. "Jay, you remember Cassie, don't you? We dated a while back. Cassie, this is my little sister Jayde, remember?"  
  
The girls shook hands. "I remember, when you were 16 right?" Jayde asked.  
  
"Sounds about right. We've got an announcement for later as well."  
  
"Really, do I get to know? Or is it a secret from even me." Jayde looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
Just as Ben was about to give in, another familiar person joined them.  
  
"Hi, Ben."  
  
"Hi Dave, long time, no see. Where you been?" Ben greeted his friend.  
  
"Flying with the Rouges. But I've got tonight off and am, ready to party." David grinned. "Hi, I remember you, Cassie, right?" David grinned even more when she nodded, "Never forget a face. And who is this other beautiful young lady with you? Jayde! You have changed since I last saw you. You look all grown up." He winked at her.  
  
Jayde blushed, but thought *yeah, last time you saw me I had black and red hair. Now my hair is back to its normal colour.* Jag had said he thought she looked beautiful with her hair curled and pulled off her face, but he was biased, he was family. David wasn't.  
  
"Shall we go in then?" Ben asked.  
  
"I guess so. Jay, I'm single for the night, want to go in with me?" David asked her.  
  
"Sure, why not." Jayde linked her arm in his.  
  
"Can I trust you near my sister that you just called beautiful?" Ben asked, jokingly.  
  
"Of course, besides, I think I've found the perfect girl for me and I don't plan on cheating."  
  
Ben just laughed at his friend. "You're in love? I'll believe it when I see it." But he felt an odd feeling from Jayde when that was said. But she wouldn't look at him, so questions really would have to wait until later. But there was going to be a lot of them.  
  
David let Jayde walk in front of him, but as he did so he noticed a birthmark on her right shoulder he had never noticed before. *Strange* He thought *It's in the same place as Jayne's birthmark. Odd for two people I know to have the exact same birthmark.* Suddenly something occurred to David.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Could I possible end that more annoyingly, if so let me know and I'll edit it (jk). Review please and I'll update again as soon as possible. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Truth

1 Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
David was in shock. The birthmark Jayde had was exactly the same as Jayne, and their names were so similar. Was Jayde, Jayne? *No, it can't be…..But then Jaina said I'd be upset when I found out who Jayne really was. Could it be?* David must have stopped walking while he was thinking, because Jayde turned round and said, "Dave, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
David shook himself out of his shock and said, "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking." *And they look so similar too. The only differences are their hair and eye colours. They're easily changed. Why didn't I ever see it before? I guess it could just be a coincidence. I'll have to ask Jaina to confirm it before I ask, I don't want to be wrong and make a fool of myself.*  
  
David followed Jayde into the ballroom and almost as soon as they entered it, they were swamped by her family, asking her how she was and where she had been. They had missed her and wanted to know what was happening with her. David detached himself from the group, but not before telling Jayde to save a dance for him. She had only had a chance to quickly nod her head in consent before being asked another question.  
  
David immediately went in search of Jaina. He found her with Jag, talking with her brothers and their wives. "Jaina, can I speak to you for a moment?" David asked, then he looked at everyone around her and added, "In private?"  
  
Jaina looked surprised, but agreed. "What's up?" She asked when they found somewhere to talk.  
  
"It's about Jayde." David started, not quite sure how to put what he was thinking into words.  
  
"What about Jay?" Jaina had a sneaking suspicion that David had realised what was up.  
  
"That's it exactly. Jayde and Jayne having the same nickname is more than just a coincidence isn't it?"  
  
"Dave…" Jaina started.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I slept with her and I didn't know it was Jayde, how could no one tell me?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because it was up to Jay to, and I didn't realise how close you were getting, otherwise I would have told you. Dave, I'm sorry. But talk to Jay, let her have a chance to explain things."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Right now I need to think." With that David walked off from Jaina and headed towards his own family to catch up.  
  
Jaina headed back to her husband and brothers. "What was that all about?" asked Jag as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Jayde." Was all Jaina said.  
  
"He found out?" Jaina just nodded.  
  
"What did he find out?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. You'll find out about it soon enough. But lets just say Uncle Luke WON"T be happy. In fact he'll probably be extremely upset."  
  
"You mean he was stupid enough to sleep with Jay after all?" Asked Anakin jokingly.  
  
Jaina just gave him a look that told him to shut up or end up in a lot of pain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David spent the next hour or so talking to his family, while at the same time keeping an eye on Jayde. He was giving her enough time to catch up with her family before he talked to her. Besides, he wanted to get her alone and he didn't want it to look too obvious.  
  
Eventually, her parents, brothers and sister had moved off to dance or catch up with friends, leaving Jadye on her own. He excused himself from the group he was with and went over to Jayde, "Hi."  
  
Jayde smiled at him, "Hi yourself."  
  
"I believe you promised me a dance earlier."  
  
"So I did." Jayde took his offered hand and followed him to the dance floor.  
  
They were dancing for a while before Jayde decided she should really start acting like she hadn't seen him in a while. "So, what's your new girlfriend like? She must be something pretty special if you're still with her."  
  
David smiled down at Jayde. "Yeah. I certainly think she's special." He gauged Jayde's reaction before continuing. "She smart, funny, beautiful and caring."  
  
"Really? Sounds like you're in love."  
  
"I did think so. Oh, and there was one detail I forgot to tell you, she has a birthmark about here." David added as her moved his hand to the place on her back where the birthmark was.  
  
Jayde looked at him in shock for a moment, then she pulled away from him and ran out of the ballroom. David went to follow her, but Ben blocked his path. He grabbed David's arm, "What did you say to upset Jay?!" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing, let me go. I have to talk to her." David yanked his arm away.  
  
Ben went to follow, but Jaina stopped him, "Leave it. If anything is going to happen between them, you're not going to be able to stop it. They have to work it out. Jayde isn't a baby any more."  
  
Ben glared at Jaina, but she returned his stare and eventually he backed down. "Fine, but if he hurts Jay, he'll be sorry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
David headed in the same direction he had last seen Jayde go and finally found her on a nearby balcony, which was large enough to be turned into a garden. She was sitting on a bench, looking away from him.  
  
"Jayde?" He said walking up to her.  
  
"I was going to tell you." She whispered, still not looking at him.  
  
"When? We slept together Jayde, didn't you think telling me before hand would have been a good idea?" David was mostly hurt by that fact. When Jayde didn't speak, David continued. "Will you at least look at me? I think I deserve an explanation."  
  
Jayde hesitated before finally turning around. David could tell she had been crying, her face was stained with tears. "I'm sorry." Her voice still barely more than a whisper, "I was going to tell you…."  
  
David butted in, "When? Before I told you I loved you? Before I..?"  
  
It was Jayde's turn to but in, "You love me?" She looked him in the eye for the first time.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I did, but this is a huge thing you kept from me Jay. How could you not tell me before we slept together? You knew how I felt about it."  
  
"I was going to and then you said about not caring who my family was, but about who I was as a person and you treated me like a normal person. And tonight, before you worked out who I was, you still said I looked beautiful. Wait, let me finish." Jayde stopped David from butting in. "Since everything happened with Len, every guy I knew was either scared of me and the one's who weren't were only interested in my family. Even before you met me as Jayne, you were one of the few guys who treated me like a human being in my own right, not just another member of the Skywalker/Solo family. I think I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." Jayde was looking anywhere but David by now, "I guess I didn't tell you because I was scared you wouldn't make the offer again when you knew who I really was. And I wanted my first time to be with a guy who was special to me, not just some guy who I was dating because he asked me."  
  
David listened to Jayde, but picked up mostly on one part of her speech. "Your first time? Jay, oh, it never even occurred to me. If I had known I would have made much more special." He moved closer to her.  
  
"Are you saying it wasn't special?" Jayde was hurt.  
  
"It was, but not enough for your first time. I would never sleep with someone on our first date if I knew they were a virgin, I would have made the night much more romantic." David took Jayde's face in his hands and made her look at him.  
  
"But it was my choice. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I was going to try and find a way tonight." She looked like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Jay, don't cry." David started to stroke her face with his hand. "I need time to work things out, and I can't promise what I'll decide. But I do promise you'll be the second person to know."  
  
"The second?"  
  
"Well I'm going to know before you." David smiled at Jayde and he leaned his face in as though he was going to kiss her. But they were interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Jayde found herself wrapped in David's protective embrace when she steadied from the shock.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, not moving from the comfort of David's arms.  
  
"It sounded like it came from the direction of the party." David let go of Jayde and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He said urgently, pulling her along. "We can talk about this later."  
  
Jayde just followed, trying her best to keep up with him.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
That took forever to write. I think this is my longest chapter yet. What's going to happen next you ask? Well, wait for the next chapter and you'll find out soon enough. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: The Mistake

Thanks for all the great reviews guys. This story is going to get more complicated as it goes on, but I hope you all keep reading. You may not get as many updates this week as you normally would, but my nephew is here and he's monopolising the computer, but I will try to get it written as fast as possible. And you may find this chapter sad. Then again, you may not, depends what kind of person you are.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was almost half an hour after they had heard the explosion before Jayde and David could get near anyone. They had been far enough away that by the time they got there, security had already blocked the ways in. Eventually they found Jayde's mother and siblings.  
  
"Mum!!" Jayde cried as she ran to Mara. "What happened? Where's dad?"  
  
"Jayde. I was worried about you, where were you? Are you okay?" Mara took her daughters face in her hands and looked at her to make sure she was all right.  
  
"I'm fine mum, what happened?" Jayde brushed Mara's hands away. "And where is dad?"  
  
"We don't know what happened. And, as for your dad, he's taking a dip in a bacta bath by now." Mara saw the stricken look on Jayde's face. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. His danger sense went off and he went to investigate, but he was far enough away that he'll be okay." Mara suddenly noticed David standing off from them a little. "Dave…."  
  
David recognised that tone of voice, "Where are my family?" He asked worriedly, realising he couldn't see any of them nearby.  
  
Mara hesitated for a moment. "Dave, your mother was very close to the source of the blast and she was badly injured. Your family are with her right now."  
  
"But she's going to be okay isn't she?" David was almost shaking with worry.  
  
"Dave, you should go to her. Her injuries were pretty bad and I don't want to give you false hope." Mara gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Dave…." Jayde whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
David didn't answer, he just ran off at full pelt to where they were treating his mother.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David found his family in the palace's medical facilities. "Dad! I heard about mum, is she….?" David trailed off when he saw his father's face.  
  
"Dave, son." Wedge's voice broke, "She died about five minutes ago."  
  
David sat down in shock. "Five minutes ago? You mean if I had been here just five minutes ago I would have at least had a chance to say goodbye?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she tried to hang on….."  
  
David stood up again, turned and left, though he thought he heard someone call after him as he left, he ignored it and kept walking. *Five minutes. Just five minutes. If I hadn't followed Jayde I would have at least had a chance to say goodbye. If Jayde hadn't lied to me, I would have been able to say goodbye. Damn Jayde, it's her fault.*  
  
It didn't help when he ran into Jayde, who had followed him, to make sure he was okay. "Dave? Is she okay? Dave?"  
  
David just kept walking past, ignoring her and anyone else around him. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two Weeks Later:  
  
Jayde was waiting outside David's quarters. Jaina had given him two weeks leave from the Rouges and he hadn't been seen since, but Jayde realised he would have to come home eventually. And unless he wanted to be court martialled, it would have to be soon. She knew he blamed her for keeping him away from the party and she wanted to try to get him to talk to her. But it was nearly midnight before he finally came staggering in drunk, his arm around some blonde girl. Jayde moved away so he couldn't see her.  
  
"Do ya wanna come in?" Jayde heard David say, slurring his words heavily.  
  
"No thank you." The blonde responded, "Your drunk, and I don't particularly like being forgettable."  
  
Jayde waited for the blonde to leave completely before she let David know she was there. "Dave? It's Jayde." When he didn't respond, she moved to his still open door. "Are you okay?"  
  
David finally turned around and looked at her. "Jay. Come in." He waved his arms drunkenly, as if that would get Jayde into the room quicker. He moved over to Jayde and hugged her. "I missed you Jay, did you miss me?" His words were a bit clearer now, but he was still acting extremely drunk. And Jayde could easily smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Of course I missed you, Dave." Jayde said trying to move away from David. " I was also worried about you. No one's seen you since your mother's funeral."  
  
"You're seeing me right now." David collapsed into a sitting position on the bed as soon as Jayde had successfully detached herself from him. He patted a spot next to him, "Sit. Talk to me."  
  
Jayde obliged David, she figured it would be easier than arguing with him. David leaned in close to her, Jayde tried not to pull back from the smell of alcohol. "You know what, Jay?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're kinda sexy. Even if I have known you since you were a kid, I still think you're sexy. And I think I'm in love with you. Do you think I'm sexy?"  
  
Jayde wasn't quite sure how to answer, so she just nodded her head. As soon as David saw her positive answer he leaned in and kissed her. At first all Jayde could taste was the alcohol, and all she could think about was how drunk he was and this was not the best way for them to sleep together for the second time. But before the logical part of her mind could assert itself, she found herself swept away by the passion caused by the searing kisses David had started to place along her neck. Before she knew what was happening, they were lying on his bed, quickly removing each other's clothing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Afterwards, David fell into a drunken slumber, and Jayde lay in his arms. *I wish we hadn't done that* She thought, *It was so emotionless, he wanted comfort, but anyone would have done. He didn't care that it was me.* A solitary tear slipped down her face, *He's going to hate himself in the morning, I shouldn't have let it happen.* It was so late and Jayde was tired, so eventually she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David woke a few hours later with a pounding headache and with someone else in his bed, but he barely remembered the night before and he hadn't fully woken up yet so he wasn't sure who. After a few minutes he looked at his companion and was shocked to discover Jayde. *No, I can't have been that drunk last night. Maybe nothing happened, we just fell asleep.* It was then that he realised their mutual state of undress. He groaned, *Great, I am dead. If her family ever find out they are going to kill me.* He pulled himself out of bed, trying not to wake Jayde and got dressed. *If I leave before she's awake I'll have a bit more time to work out what I'm going to say to her. Right now I think all I'll do is hurt her.*  
  
His attempt to sneak out didn't work, because just as he was about to leave he heard a voice whisper behind him, "Dave?"  
  
*Great* He turned around, "What?" He said a little more sharply than he meant to.  
  
Jayde hesitated only a second, "Where were you going?"  
  
"I was going for a walk." He turned again to leave.  
  
"You're not going to talk to me are you?"  
  
"What is there to talk about?"  
  
"About your mum, about last night." Jayde paused. "About us."  
  
"Us? Since when is there an 'us'?" David turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Never, I guess. But there could be one if you wanted." She looked hopeful.  
  
*How can I resist those eyes?* David asked himself. *But now is really not a good time to start a relationship, I have to hurt her. Her family will be upset if anything else happens, they'll be upset enough if they ever find out what has happened.*  
  
"Well I don't want there to be an us. Last night was a huge mistake." David put as much annoyance in his voice as possible.  
  
"But after what you said at the party, I was hoping….." She trailed off.  
  
"You were hoping what? That we'd ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?" He asked sarcastically. "This isn't a fairy tale, this is real life. Do you honestly think you're worth the risk of losing three very good friends? I don't think your brothers and sister would like us dating. And your parents would definitely have something to say against it."  
  
"But, what you said at the party….?"  
  
"I've said that kind of thing to lots of girls. What makes you think a kid like you is anything special?" He stopped looking at her.  
  
"I guess I was wrong. I'll leave as soon as I'm dressed."  
  
"No need to rush, I've got things to do. I'll be gone a couple of hours." And with that he left.  
  
Jayde watched him leave, tears stinging her eyes. *How could I be so wrong? I really thought there was a chance for us.* She wiped a hand across her eyes and made a split second decision. The Rouges and a few other squadrons had been asked for a volunteer for a top-secret mission. She would go on that, she had to get away. Maybe David would see her as more than just a kid when she returned. She got up, got dressed and went to find Jaina.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Kinda mean aren't I? Did you think it was sad at all? Let me know. 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: The Volunteer

Yes David had to be so mean, my story wouldn't work otherwise.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
"You want to what?!" Jaina yelled.  
  
Jayde was sitting in Jaina's office. She had just volunteered for the mission and Jaina was in shock.  
  
"I said I want to volunteer." Jayde repeated, "Are you going to tell me about the mission or not?"  
  
"Jay, this is going to be a dangerous mission." Jaina said, trying to think how she could persuade Jayde to give up the idea. "You could get badly hurt, or worse. What if something happens to you? How am I supposed to tell your parents? They'll never forgive me for not telling them sooner."  
  
"Well I'll just have to make sure that nothing happens to me then won't I?" Jayde said smugly. Then she changed tactics, "Please let me go, Jaya, I really want to do this. You can't really stop me."  
  
Jaina sighed. She knew Jayde was right about not being able to stop her; Jayde would just go to the General who had organised this. "Fine Jayde, you need a partner, but I'll organise that. You'll know all you need to know within 6 hours. Be ready to leave at a moments notice."  
  
"Thank you Jaina, I need to do this. I promise to be careful." Jayde hugged her cousin.  
  
"Just be sure you are. I don't want your parents to have a reason to be angry at me."  
  
When Jayde had left her office Jaina made a call to organise the mission.  
  
"Darklighter." The comm was answered.  
  
"General." Jaina answered, "It's Solo-Fel here. I have one of your volunteers."  
  
* * * * *  
  
They meet in the General's office an hour later. "So, who volunteered?" Gavin Darklighter asked Jaina.  
  
"The newest member of my squadron, Jayne Star." She answered. "But that's just an alias."  
  
"Only special cases are allowed to use an alias. Generally in the case of well known parents, and few use them. So, what is her real name?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Jayde."  
  
Gavin looked at Jaina questioningly. "Jayde what?"  
  
"Jayde Skywalker." Jaina confessed.  
  
Gavin looked shocked for a moment. "So, you want me to send your cousin, Luke and Mara Skywalker's daughter, in to danger?"  
  
"No. She does."  
  
"And if she's anything like her parents there is no point arguing. Do Luke and Mara know?"  
  
"No they don't." Jaina said. "Jayde wants it kept from them for a while longer. I'll tell them if we have to."  
  
"We'll worry about that when we have to. For now, does she know much about the mission, and does she have a partner yet?"  
  
"No one's volunteer yet, but I do have someone in mind for the job. And I've sent her the information for her to read."  
  
"So, who do you have in mind as her partner?"  
  
"Dave Antillies." Jaina said without hesitation.  
  
"Dave? You want me to send Wedge's son into danger just two weeks after his wife died? I can't do that to Wedge, it'd kill him if anything happened to Dave."  
  
"Yeah, but he'll be the most protective of Jayde." Jaina argued. "He loves her, but he just can't admit it yet. And Jayde will be just as protective of Dave, more so than anyone else. They're more likely to keep each other safe."  
  
"You want to use an important mission as a match-making service?" Gavin looked annoyed.  
  
"No, I want to keep Jay safe. And it's Dave's fault that she wants to do this, if he hadn't upset her so badly she never would have volunteered. The least he can do is go along and keep her safe."  
  
Gavin gave in with a sigh, "Fine, you can ask Dave, but you can't order him to go. He has to decide. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Jaina agreed, then left the office to go talk to David.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why should I go?" David demanded when Jaina told him what she wanted him to do.  
  
"You should go because, one, I don't trust anyone else to take care of Jayde anywhere near as well as you do. Two, because if it wasn't for you Jay wouldn't have volunteered to go. And, three, because you love her – even if you won't admit it to even yourself – and you want to protect her just as much as I do."  
  
David looked guilty as Jaina reeled off her reasons. "I'll think about it."  
  
"You have an hour." Jaina turned on her heel and left.  
  
David sat down and started thinking. *I did say some awful things to Jay this morning. But who's to say she wouldn't have volunteered anyway?* David shook his head, *Of course she wouldn't have, at least not as willingly. It's my fault she's going into danger.*  
  
Five minutes after Jaina had left, David called her on the comm.  
  
"Solo-Fel." She answered.  
  
"Jaina? I'll do it."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Short and sweet. At least I updated quickly. Happy Jade Fel Horn? If you're lucky there might even be another new chapter tonight. 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Jouney

1 Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Less than eight hours later, Jayde and Dave found themselves sharing a small spacecraft. To go with their cover, there was only one room, and they had to work out sleeping arrangements. David had told Jayde to take the room for herself, Jayde had replied she didn't really care but took it anyway. All they had been told about the mission was that there were slave traders working for the few Yuuzhan Vong left in the galaxy, as well as others. They were only out to make money – from any source. The thing they weren't told was that there were suspicions that they may also have been responsible for the explosion that had killed David's mum. They had been hoping for a few high profile slaves. For their mission, David was posing as a slave owner. Jayde was, naturally, his slave. Because she was able to sing and dance, it made their cover a lot more convincing, as most female slaves were only wanted for entertainment value.  
  
They had a two and a half day journey through hyperspace to get where they were going. Neither of them knew how they would survive it. David was in the kitchen, having just finished making them both something to eat when Jayde entered the room. She was wearing a pair of black skin-tight pants that looked more like they had been painted on and red top, which was a piece material at the front and shoestring ties at the back. Her hair and eyes were the same colour as they were when she was Jayne. David looked at her in shock. "Jayde, you look……" he was totally lost for words.  
  
"Yeah, I know how I look. And this is the outfit which pretty much covers the most of my body."  
  
"Don't you have anything else you can wear?" David didn't know how he was going to survive one day, let alone two, seeing her dressed like that.  
  
"Nope. I was told that if we got caught, it would be better not to have anything my cover might not wear anywhere on the ship." Jayde looked at David properly, he had dyed his hair blonde and had purple contacts in. *I definitely prefer him the way he looks normally, but I got to admit, I don't mind how he looks right now.* She also took in the open shirt he was wearing and the leather pants. *I certainly don't mind what he's wearing.*  
  
"Yeah, I was told the same. Otherwise I wouldn't wear these pants until I had to. But they're the only sort of thing I now have in my wardrobe."  
  
"At least you're covered up. Now, you said you were making dinner?" Jayde looked around hopefully.  
  
"Yep, here you go." David said as he put a plate down in front of her.  
  
Jayde looked at the nerf steak. "Well, it looks edible." She poked it with a fork.  
  
"And it is. You said you were hungry, now just eat it."  
  
Jayde carefully took a bite. She was surprised at how good it tasted. David watched her face as she ate, "Like it?" He asked.  
  
Jayde shrugged, "It's okay. Who taught you how to cook?"  
  
"Mum." David said quietly, then started eating. They didn't talk for the rest of the meal and David just stared at his food the entire time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After dinner, they barely said two words to one another. Jayde eventually went to bed. David couldn't sleep. He just sat up thinking. *How the hell am I supposed to not get involved with her when she looks like that? It's hard enough as it is being in such closer quarters to her. But I can't get involved with her, she's too young and I don't want to hurt her.* But another small voice in his head answered *You already have hurt her.* David felt to guilty about what he had said to Jayde earlier in the day, but he knew that it was better to stop things now, than let things get more complicated. It would be less painful that way. *Then why do you feel like you've cut off your arms?* He asked himself, but he already knew the answer to that one. He loved Jayde, but after she had lied to him and then his mother died, he just couldn't handle anything serious. And he didn't want Jayde to be just some girl he turned to when he needed something; he liked the idea that she needed him too. Okay, so that was a macho, outdated view, but he couldn't help the way he felt. There was also the added bonus of her honestly not caring about who his family was, why should she? Her dad was generally considered a bigger hero than his dad. At least that's how he saw it. Eventually David was able to get some sleep, however uncomfortable the couch was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde was having similar trouble sleeping, despite having a comfortable bed to sleep in. She kept thinking about the things David had said to her that morning. She had never known that he could be so cruel. After what he had said at the party, she felt that he would return to her for sure. And he had, in a way. Even if he was drunk. Jayde sighed, she knew that he hadn't really returned to her. She knew he was taking his mother's death really hard, especially the part about having arrived just after she died. He felt like he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye like the rest of the family. The only reason Jayde knew this was because she had over heard him talking to Padmae after the funeral.  
  
*Maybe he really wants to be with her, not me. That's why he doesn't want to be with me.* But Jayde knew that wasn't the truth, they had never really been attracted to one another, besides Padmae had a boyfriend and David would never break up a relationship. *I guess he is still really angry for me lying to him. I need to make it up to him somehow.* Eventually, Jayde also fell into another restless sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day and a half passed without incident, mainly because they barely talked to one another. They avoided each other as much as possible, though it was difficult on such a small ship. The only time they spent in each others company was when they ate. But about an hour before they came out of hyperspace a thought suddenly occurred to Jayde.  
  
"Dave?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied absent-mindedly. He looked up from what he was reading.  
  
"Why did you come on this mission?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you weren't there when we were told about it, so how did you find out about it?"  
  
David shrugged, "Jaina told me. She asked me to come."  
  
"Jaina asked you?" Jayde was confused.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But why did you agree? You could have said no?"  
  
"I came because I wanted to protect you." David had said it before he even thought what he was saying.  
  
"Because you wanted to protect me? BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PROTECT ME?!" Jayde was furious. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. If I wanted your protection I would of asked for it! Besides, after what you said to me the other morning, what makes you think you have the right to be concerned about me???!!!!!" With that Jayde stormed out of the room, into the bedroom.  
  
"Jay, wait listen to me." David tried, but she had closed and locked the door. "Jay, let me explain."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Jayde screamed at him through the door.  
  
David gave up with a sigh. He would just have to leave her to cool down. Hopefully that wouldn't take to long, because they would be landing and needed to be acting in character soon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde only came out of the bedroom when David informed her that they were landing soon. Except when it was necessary she didn't speak to David once.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
So, three chapters in one day, aren't you people lucky? I now expect you to all review on the three of them separately. Lots of reviews, I like reviews. Tell me what you think. If you want tell me where you think I should go from here, I already know mostly, but I'd like to hear other people's ideas at this point. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: The 'Accident'

In answer to Rosethorn's question, I presume you're referring to how many times Mara has been pregnant. It would be three, not two, first with Ben, then with the twins and then with Jayde. And Jaded Sky, I have no idea exactly how much longer this story will go for, a while yet. Depends how mean I feel, and how much writers block I get. Starting this chapter was hard. Maybe I should have just made this a short and sweet romance. Damn. And I still suck at making up names.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
As soon as David and Jayde had landed, they had gone straight to work. David was posing as slave owner, Jaiden Carter and Jayde was simply known as Skye. David had made it known he was looking for another slave girl, but to make it difficult, he said he wanted someone who could dance and sing as good as, if not better than Jayde. He knew how good Jayde was, so it would take a while to find someone, meaning they would have more time to investigate. So far they had been there for an entire month, but they still hadn't found the proof they needed that the salve traders were working for the Vong. Jayde was still angry with David for the things he had said, even though he had tried to make peace with her. But he had hurt her so badly, that if he so much as looked like he was going to mention it, Jayde got angry. If he didn't mention Jayde would act friendly enough, but they became standoffish from one another. Jayde danced nightly at a nearby club dressed in as little as possible, while David watched and tried to start up conversations with people who might have the right information. When she finished dancing, that was the only time she would let David touch her, and that was only so they didn't blow their cover.  
  
They had just gotten back to their hotel room after another night of very little information gathering and Jayde had spent the last fifteen minutes in the `fresher.  
  
"Jay, are you alright?" David called through the door.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have an upset stomach." She answered as she finally left the fresher.  
  
"You were in there a while, and you've had an upset stomach for two weeks now, maybe we should see if there is a way we can get you to a doctor." David was starting to get worried about Jayde, she had been sick for a while.  
  
"I don't need to see a doctor, I already know what's wrong. There isn't really a lot a doctor can do right now." Jayde sat down on the couch, looking at the floor.  
  
"How do you know a doctor can't do anything? What do you think is wrong with you?" David sat in front of Jayde so she had to look at him.  
  
"Well, lets see. I keep throwing up, I find some foods making me feel ill one moment, then craving for them the next. Plus I'm late." Jayde looked him in the eye finally. As soon as she had realised what was wrong, she had dreaded telling him.  
  
"You're late? What do you mean…….Oh!" David said as what was wrong dawned on him. "You're pregnant? But how? I mean …..?"  
  
Jayde just raised an eyebrow at him. "I forgot that the suppress meds I was on were due. I was late getting them. I guess they didn't have time to take effect before we …. We…. .uh….." Jayde couldn't look at him any more. She started to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't do it deliberately. You don't have to have anything to do with the baby or me. I understand how you feel about me."  
  
David was in shock, but as soon as Jayde started to cry he shook himself out of it. He put his arms around Jayde and tried to comfort her. "You don't know how I feel Jayde. Your family aren't going to be happy and they're going to hate me, but we'll deal with that. No matter what I'll be here for you and the baby."  
  
He held Jayde until she stopped crying, and he eventually realised she had fallen asleep. He picked her up in his arms and carried over to the bed. Once he had lain her down, he kissed her forehead then gazed at her.  
  
*I'm going to be a daddy. I can't believe it. I just wish Jayde wasn't so young. It's not fair that she has to be a mother at her age. But she'll be good, she so kind and generous with herself. She's so loving too. I don't think I could ever find anyone better as a mother for my baby. Who knows, maybe we'll have more.* David berated himself for thinking that. *She too young for such commitment. And her family are going to be upset enough as it is, they wouldn't have such a problem with me dating her if the age difference was less. No, I'm fooling myself. They wouldn't have such a problem with me if I hadn't dated so many girls.* David sighed, people had told him that they way his was with past girlfriends would cause problems in future relationships. He now wished he had listened. David lay down next to Jayde, but barely slept, he just watched her sleeping.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde woke up the next morning to find David asleep next to her. *Just because I pregnant with his kid he thinks all is forgiven and he can sleep with me whenever he wants?* Jayde was angry, *I don't think so.* With that Jayde pushed David off the bed.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" David yelled.  
  
"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." Jayde yelled back. She was about to add more, when her stomach rebelled and she had to run to the `fresher.  
  
When she came out again David asked her if she would like any breakfast, but she just glared at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, David sat watching Jayde's performance. Although he was supposed to be information gathering, he was paying more attention to the way she danced. He had always found her dancing mesmerising, but even more so now. *I can't believe she's pregnant with my child. I'm going to be a daddy, it's amazing.* That fact still ahdn't fully sunk in.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted David's train of thought.  
  
David looked up at the source of the voice in surprise, "Can I help you?"  
  
"You are the one who owns the girl dancing at the moment?" An old, balding man had been standing near David and he now sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" David wondered what this guy wanted.  
  
"I want to buy her from you."  
  
"I don't think you could pay me enough." David looked back at Jayde.  
  
The old man leaned in closer to David, "I can afford a lot more than you could imagine."  
  
"As much as she would earn me in the next few years? I doubt it. Anyway, money doesn't replace the 'extra' things she does." David emphasised the word extra, so the old man had no doubt that David seriously didn't want to sell.  
  
"I think three million credits would more than pay for more than what she would earn for you in the few years she will look that good. As for the 'extra' things she does for you, you will easily be able to buy a new slave. More than one, even."  
  
David began to worry, what slave owner would turn down such an offer for a slave, "Why would you pay so much money for her?" He asked suspiciously. "And I don't believe you can spare that much money for one slave."  
  
"I have much money and very refined tastes. I would rather buy one slave who is particularly beautiful and graceful, than buy many slaves who aren't."  
  
David glared at him. "I doubt you would really pay me that much, so no deal. I bet as soon as I handed her over to you I would not have the money." With that David ignored the old man and continued to watch Jayde dancing.  
  
"Very well, I shall leave you then." The old man left easily.  
  
David briefly thought that it was odd, especially how the man had never given him a name. But as he watched Jayde dancing, he quickly forgot about it. And that was a bad idea.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Sorry this is late. I developed a life temporarily last night (I haven't gone out for a while, had the house to myself so had some friends round, not that you care.) Anyway, I may have another update tonight, if I can get my mind into gear. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Disappearance

This is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for, the one where Mara and Luke find out everything (and I mean *everything*) about what Jayde has been up to. But the story is still far from over.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was five days later and Wedge was in a Coracaunt hospital room, watching over the unconscious form of his son. He had been found on his ship in the same state four days ago. He had been badly beaten up and everyone was waiting anxiously for him to wake up, especially the Skywalkers, because Jayde was missing and he was the only one who might know where she was.  
  
Four days earlier:  
  
"Jaina, stop stalling and just tell us what you're so worried about." Her Aunt Mara told her.  
  
Jaina had asked the entire Skywalker and Antillies families to come talk to her, she had something urgent to tell them. Only Wedge, Luke, Mara and Ben were on planet, and they were now sitting in Jaina's office wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait a few hours.  
  
Jaina sighed, she hated what she was about to say, "Sorry everyone, I don't mean to stall but this is not going to be easy to say and I don't think anyone will be happy after I've said it."  
  
"Jaya, relax. It can't be that bad." Ben said, trying to reassure his cousin.  
  
"Well it is. David Antillies has been found unconscious, in an abandoned ship only an hour ago."  
  
Wedge looked shocked, "Is he okay?" He managed to get out.  
  
"He will be."  
  
"So why did you need us here?" Luke asked. "You really should have told Wedge in private."  
  
"The reason the rest of you are here is because he was on an undercover mission with Jayde." Jaina was relieved she had finally said that part.  
  
"What?!" Everyone was surprised.  
  
*This is going to be fun* Jaina thought sarcastically, before continuing. "About six months ago, Jayde joined Rouge squadron under the alias Jayne Star."  
  
Wedge looked up, "David mentioned that name a few times when I talked to him, I never realised….."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Luke demanded, cutting in.  
  
"Because telling you should have been up to Jayde. I gave her six months otherwise I was going to tell you. I guess I'm doing that now." Ben started to speak. "Let me finish." Jaina interrupted him. "Jayde volunteered for the mission and I convinced David to go with her. The mission wasn't going too successfully, but they were safe. That is until we found Dave and now Jay is missing and until Dave wakes up we'll have no idea where to start looking for her. But we won't wait before we start the search and I promise to find her." Jaina took a deep breath.  
  
"I understand why you didn't tell us." Mara started, "But why did you ask David to go along when Jay volunteered? Surely someone else would have volunteered." Through the force she added #How could you do that to Wedge? He recently lost his wife, what if Dave hadn't survived?#  
  
Jaina answered both questions out loud. "I asked Dave to go because in a way it was his fault that Jay even wanted to volunteer."  
  
"What?" Ben looked confusedly at his cousin. "How could Dave cause Jay to do something that stupid?"  
  
Jaina took another deep breath. "Dave didn't recognise Jay when she first joined the squadron and she didn't volunteer the information to anyone. They got close, but then Dave realised who Jay was and got angry she hadn't told him, then his mum died and he was pretty crushed. According to Jay he said some pretty nasty things to her when drunk and she was upset about it all, so she thought doing something dangerous would take her mind off of it. Plus, she was really the best person for the job, so I had no way to say no, she would have just gone over my head and volunteered again."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Present day:  
  
And now Wedge watched his son. The medical droids watching over him had told Wedge that David had woken up briefly during the night, and now he was merely sleeping and should wake up soon. He would be able to go home once had had woken up and been given the all clear.  
  
"Wake up, Dave." Wedge said to his son, "Luke and Mara are frantic with worry about their daughter and you're the only one who might know where she is. Her brothers and sister have already gone to the planet you were on, but there is only so much they can do, even with the force."  
  
Slowly, David's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and turned his head, noticing Wedge for the first time, "Dad?"  
  
"Hey, son, how are you feeling?" Wedge asked with concern.  
  
"I feel like a herd of Banthas have tap danced over my body." David joked. "What happened to me?"  
  
"We were hoping you could answer that one for us, you were found adrift and Jayde Skywalker is still missing."  
  
"Jay….? Jay is missing? Has anyone tried to find her? How long have I been out? I need to help find her." David tried to get out of bed, but he was still too weak.  
  
Wedge grabbed David's shoulders and pushed him back into bed. "You are going nowhere until you're better. Her brothers and sister are on planet looking for her, but, although they can tell she's there, they can't pinpoint the exact spot for some reason. They need any clues you can give them."  
  
David fell back onto the bed and groaned again. Just then Luke and Mara came into the room.  
  
Luke was first to speak, "Dave, good you're awake. We need to know everything you remember, because we're heading out to help with the search in an hour's time and the more information you can give us the more likely we will be in finding her."  
  
David thought for a moment, "I remember Jay and I leaving the club we were at and then we were attacked from behind, Jay screamed and I blacked out. I never saw who attacked us."  
  
"Is that all? Nothing odd happened before this happened?"  
  
David thought for a moment more. "Now you mention it, there was this one old guy who showed way too much interest in Jayde. She was posing as a slave, you see, and he seriously offered me three million credits for her, but I refused. He left without argument, I thought it was strange at the time, but I had other things to think about."  
  
"Thank you, Dave. We'll let you know when we find her." With that Mara and Luke turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" David said attempting to get out of bed again. "You have to let me go with you."  
  
They looked back at him. Mara spoke, "You can barely stand up, you won't be able to help us."  
  
"Yes I will." He argued, "I know what the guy looks like. I also know, at least by sight, a lot of the people who work and go there. Besides, I can't just leave Jayde there, I have to help rescue her."  
  
Luke looked annoyed. "From what I hear, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't need rescuing. She wouldn't even be on the mission."  
  
"I have a right to go." David said angrily, finally standing. "I want to protect her."  
  
"How do you have a 'right' to go? She's our daughter and from what I can see you haven't done a very good job at protecting her so far."  
  
"I have a right to go because she's my……she's…..I……I mean…." David didn't know what to say exactly.  
  
"She's your what?" Luke crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
David looked at the annoyed Jedi Master and decided that he was just going to have to risk his anger. "She's my love and she's pregnant with my baby and I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to her." He got out with a rush. He had barely said it all when he found himself slammed against a wall. He cried out in pain.  
  
"You got my daughter pregnant and you think that gives you any right towards her. You don't own her." Luke was furious.  
  
Wedge automatically went to help his son, but Mara got there first. "Luke, put him down. We can discuss this later, we have more important things to worry about at the moment." She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Luke calmed himself and let go of David. "You bet we're going to discuss this later." He glared at David for a moment before saying. "Okay, you can come. But stay out of the way, you've done enough damage for now."  
  
David suddenly exploded. "I've done damage?! I'VE DONE DAMAGE?! You're the one who was so overprotective of her and made her feel like she wasn't good enough because she didn't have the force. She should never have felt the need to prove herself to you in the first place. And, if you hadn't made her so wary that people only wanted to know her because of her name, she might have felt able to start a relationship with someone who wasn't the son of a 'hero'. She might have never felt the need to use the alias. But you know what? I'm glad it happened, because if it hadn't I might never have realised how much I love Jayde."  
  
Luke just looked at David, then said "Are you coming or not? Because we're leaving now. As I said before, we can discuss this later, now we have more important things to worry about. Wedge, are you coming too?"  
  
"You think I'm letting my son go without me when he's in this condition? Of course I'm coming. Besides, I want to make sure you don't do any more damage."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
They know everything now, isn't that exciting? At this rate the story will be finished in no time. Or I could throw in a few more plot twists and see how confusing and complicated I can make the story. I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? 


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Brothers

1 Child of the Light: Chapter Thirty  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
David moved stiffly around his hotel room, despite having had the journey to heal, he had been beaten up so severely it was going to be a while until he was back to normal. Even with Bacta. They had arrived at their destination barely half an hour ago and although David knew there was no point trying to find out anything until later that evening, he was itching to find Jayde. Even if it meant tearing apart every building on this planet, he would find her one way or another. David was shaken out of his thoughts by the door chime.  
  
"Come in." He called.  
  
Ben and Phillip Skywalker came in.  
  
"Hey guys. I haven't seen you in ages, I'm sorry we have to meet up again because of this."  
  
Ben glared at David for a moment, "You think that you can act like my friend after you've knocked up my sister? It's your fault she's even missing, so lets not get too friendly here. We're only here because we think we might know where she is, and I need you to confirm something."  
  
David ignored the first part of what Ben said and only listened to the part about Jayde. "You know where Jay is? Why haven't you gone to get her? What's taking you guys so long?" There was great urgency in his voice.  
  
"We haven't got her yet, because we're not certain. We think we've found that old guy you mentioned." Phil explained. "He certainly sounds like the kind of guy who would pay major amounts for a particular slave, or else steal what he wanted."  
  
"Have you got a picture?"  
  
"Yeah," Ben pulled a holo disc out of his pocket and showed David.  
  
David studied it for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's him. That's the guy who wanted to buy Jay."  
  
"Good." And with that Ben and Phil turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, what are you going to do?" David had to know. He wanted to be able to do something.  
  
"We don't know yet." Ben looked back at David. He saw the concerned look in David's eyes and through the force knew that it wasn't for himself, it was for Jayde. In that instant Ben realised just how much his sister meant to his friend and softened his approach. "I'll make sure someone lets you know when we have a definite plan. Until then, rest up. You still need to heal."  
  
When they left David, Phil turned to Ben and asked, "Why did you say you would let him know what we were going to do for Jay? He sure as hell doesn't need to know, and he doesn't deserve to more to the point."  
  
Ben glanced at Phil for a moment, "Didn't you feel his concern for Jay? It was coming off him in waves. He cares about Jay deeply, and I never thought it was possible for any girl to affect Dave in that way." Ben stopped walking. "I think he's in love."  
  
Phil looked disbelieving, "Dave? In love? I doubt it. And with Jay? I doubt that even more."  
  
"Why?" Ben asked, "Just because they've known each other since they were kids? They didn't grow up together completely. They only ever saw each other a few times a year. And they're not related. Don't get me wrong, I don't plan on forgiving him for getting Jay pregnant. But what if she feels the same way about him? Then we'll have to be nice to him. I guess I also felt sorry for him. And he is the father of our soon to be niece or nephew."  
  
"I think you're just being to nice in this instance. But I guess you're right. We don't know the full story, or how Jay feels. I just hope we can save her soon and find out."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know it's short. Sorry. And there probably won't be an update tomorrow. I have plans. But I will try my best, though at the moment I'm not sure which way I want to take the story, I have millions of ideas. Okay, I have four ideas. And I'm not sure which path to take yet. Anyone have an idea? Anyway review as always please. 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: The Mother and the S...

In answer to A. Windsor's question about big brothers, I have plenty of ideas of what to do to mine. All painful. I'm evil.  
  
Anyway, I now know exactly how this story is going to end and it should be finished by the end of the week.  
  
  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Thirty-One  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Mara was standing by the window of her hotel room when she felt someone enter the room.  
  
"Where's dad?" Padmae asked as she walked over to her mother.  
  
"He's with Wedge. We think we know where Jay is and they're working out the best way to rescue her." Mara sighed.  
  
They both stood there for a few minutes. Quietly thinking their own thoughts. Eventually Padmae spoke, "I can't believe that Dave didn't know it was Jay."  
  
"He hadn't seen her for a while. And she was the last person he would have expected to join the Rouges. It's understandable he didn't make the connection until given enough clues. According to Jaina, Jayde certainly didn't encourage him to work out the truth."  
  
"I know, it's just….." Padmae waved her hands vaguely in the air. "I don't know. I guess I'm angry with him for letting Jay endanger herself like this."  
  
A small smile escaped Mara's lips. "I don't think he would have been capable of talking her out of it. Your sister is as stubborn as your father and myself combined."  
  
"I guess so. She never backed down when she really wanted something when she was younger." They were silent again for a few minutes. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt." Padmae glanced at her mother. "How are you feeling about becoming a grandmother?"  
  
Mara didn't speak for a moment, "I don't know. She's only seventeen, I never expected to be a grandmother this early, though I had suspected that Ben and Cassie might have done so in another couple of years."  
  
"They're engaged, you know." Padmae informed her. "Cassie told me. They wanted to tell the whole family at the same time. But, because Jay wasn't around they waited. But Cassie wanted to tell someone. So, when they tell you act surprised – that's the look." She added when she saw Mara's face.  
  
Mara sighed again. "I'm beginning to feel old, my eldest son engaged and my little girl is pregnant."  
  
"Why do you call her that?" Padmae suddenly asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you call Jay your 'little girl'? What does that make me? I've always wondered."  
  
Mara thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I guess it's the age gap. Ben is only two years older than you and Phil, whereas Jay is 4 years younger. And when you were growing up, you competed with the boys and you were such a tomboy. And she is the youngest. You're just as much our little girl, but I don't think the description ever fitted you as well as it did Jayde."  
  
"I guess you're right." Padmae smiled. "I'm sure she's alright. We'll find her and get her home safely. Don't worry."  
  
Mara smiled back at her eldest daughter. "Encouraging me not to worry doesn't help when I can sense your own. I know she's okay, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."  
  
There conversation was interrupted by Luke entering the room, saying "We know how to save her. It's going to be easier than we thought."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I know, another short chapter. I promise to try and give you a longer one next time. But don't worry, like I said the story is nearly over. 


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: The Rescue

1 I try to answer all questions, even if they are rhetoric.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Child of the Light: Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Half an hour later Mara, Luke, Padmae, Phil and Ben Skywalker were sitting around the table in Mara and Luke's hotel room, along with Wedge and David Antillies. The final decisions for the plan had just been made.  
  
"So, you're saying that this guy is stupid enough to let Jayde perform in the same place as before?" David was shocked.  
  
"Well," Ben explained. "You see, we over heard him and some other guy discussing this new drug they had, one that could make pretty much anyone do anything. That is, anyone without the force or the wrong biology. Though, from what this guy was saying, it can be adapted to most. But, apparently, the person under its influence doesn't seem drugged. So she won't remember anyone and she'll be pretty convincing that she has always belonged to this guy."  
  
"Is that why you guys haven't been able to sense her though the force?"  
  
"Definitely." Answered Padmae. "The drugs cloud her mind so much that we can only get a vague feeling that she is on planet and nearby. We can't focus in on her mind enough to pinpoint her exact location."  
  
"So we're just going to walk into the bar, blasters firing?" Wedge asked.  
  
"No, we don't know exactly when she's dancing. And we could end up hitting her." Luke answered, "We'll go in in pairs. Mara and myself, Phil and Mae, and Ben and you, the most important thing being to keep Jayde safe. If we can't rescue her safetly tonight, then we wait until tomorrow if we have to."  
  
"What about me?" David asked.  
  
"You're in no condition to do anything." Wedge answered. "I'm not having you put yourself in that much danger."  
  
"Haven't I said before that you guys have no choice about whether or not I help?" David argued. "It doesn't matter what you say, I am going to help you save Jay. It's my fault that she's in this mess and I'm not just leaving her to her fate. I'm coming whether you agree or not, so the plans had better include me."  
  
Eventually they concede to let David come along, but he had to promise to stay well out of the action and only get involved if need be. If anything bad happened, his main priority had to be to get himself and Jayde out of there while the others kept the bad guys busy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later they were in place around the bar. Luke and Mara were sitting together, close to the stage where Jayde would be dancing. They sat huddled together like new lovers, seemingly oblivious to everything around them, but paying attention to every detail, stretching out with the force in every direction. They were not going to let anything stop them from rescuing their daughter. Wedge and Ben sat a little bit away, they too looked like they weren't paying attention to anything around them, but were really highly alert to everything going on. David sat a bit farther back with Padmae and Phil. He had his arm around Padmae. Most of the women in there looked definitely attached to some man or another, any that weren't were being hitting on badly, even those with male friends around. So they made it look like Padmae was with David so she would be left alone.  
  
They waited and watched for another two and a half hours before Jayde finally appeared. David gasped when he saw her, she looked amazingly sexy. She still had her hair colour, and she was dressed in an ankle length red skirt that had a split on either side up to her mid-thigh and a black halter-top that exposed most of her abdomen and quite a bit of cleavage too. To finish the outfit off, she wore knee-high, black leather boots. The only thing that David didn't like was that he could tell that the drugs had affected her so badly that she wasn't his Jayde at the moment. Anyone who didn't know her wouldn't have been able to tell, but here could. She didn't smile the way she would normally and her eyes just didn't sparkle as much as they would have normally.  
  
"So, when do we move?" David asked impatiently.  
  
Phil answered him, "As soon as mum and dad give us the signal that it seems the right time. Until then, we wait no matter what. Okay, Dave?" He said with an edge to his voice.  
  
David just nodded.  
  
They waited through Jayde's performance.  
  
"Dad is furious about the way Jayde is dancing." Padmae commented at one point.  
  
"Did you think he wouldn't be, seeing your daughter dance as though she about to strip is not something any guy would want to see?" Phil answered her.  
  
David didn't comment, he liked her dancing. He hoped that some day soon he would get a private showing.  
  
"Dave? How sure was Jay that she was pregnant?" Padmae suddenly asked him.  
  
"Extremely, why?" David answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"No reason." She replied quickly, exchanging a look with her twin brother.  
  
It was then that Jayde's performance ended and she left the stage to go join the man she considered her owner, who was standing at the bar.  
  
"Mum and dad want us in position now." Phil said and they all moved.  
  
Mara and Luke went to one side of them, Wedge and Ben on the other. Padmae and Phil stood a little bit away from them, but close enough to help out if the need arose. David walked over to them and demanded, "You! What do you think you're doing, not only do you steal my slave, but you also have the nerve to have her dance in the same place as I did?!"  
  
"I never stole your slave, she's been mine since she was young." The old man replied. "And even if she had been your slave there would be no way to prove it." His voice turned deadly, "You don't want to annoy me boy, I have many of my people through out the room, so you really should be careful." The man turned away from David and to Jayde. "Come, my dear, I have plans for us back at my place."  
  
He went to lead Jayde away, but Luke stepped in front of him, "I don't think you're taking her anywhere." He said and before anything else could be said, all hell broke loose.  
  
The old man's people started rushing at them, planning on keeping them away from Jayde. Everyone else in the room noticed a brawl was about to break out and decided to join in. Within less than a minute everyone was fighting everyone else. As soon as David saw an opening, he grabbed Jayde by the arm and pulled her towards the door. His only thought was to get her as far away from danger as quickly as possible. Ben saw what was happening and followed them, keeping people from attacking them.  
  
As they were running past a support pillar, somebody was thrown against it. It must have had one hit too many in it's long years of service to that bar, because at the same time as David was passing it, it began to fall. He saw what was about to happen and pushed Jayde towards the safe arms of her brother.  
  
Through he drug addled mind, Jayde somehow realised what was happening to David, she tried to pull away from Ben as she screamed in terror, "DAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" And she collapsed sobbing into the arms of her brother.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
You all hate me for the ending don't you? He he he. I told you I was evil. Just a couple more chapters to go and I'll be finished. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but haven't made up my mind yet. I guess it just depends on how I feel after I finish it all. And how many more good reviews I get, so review lots, cos the more I have the more encouraged I'll feel to write the sequel. 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: The Loss

1 Child of the Light: Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She realised she has to be in a med centre somewhere. She wondered how long she had been there, when she glanced at the door to see her mother walk in.  
  
"Hi there." Mara said softly, "I'm glad to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Awful." Jayde answered, "What happened? Where am I? How long have I been here?"  
  
Mara gave her daughter a half-smile. "You're in a Coruscant hospital. We only arrived yesterday and you've been in and out of conscious for three days. What's the last thing you remember clearly?"  
  
Jayde thought for a moment before answering. "I remember dancing at the club, then David and I walking back to our hotel room. Then something happened……I think we were attacked or something. After that I have some vague ideas of what happened, but I can't be sure."  
  
"Well, I can tell you what we know happened." Mara sat down in the chair next to Jayde's bed. "You were abducted by a man who wanted you for his slave. He drugged you pretty heavily and we had a hard time finding you, but eventually we did. Your dad, Ben, Phil, Mae, Wedge, Dave and myself had a plan. I'll tell you the details later, you look tired so I don't want to keep you awake for too long. Anyway, the entire bar erupted into a brawl and Dave and Ben tried to get you out as quickly as possible. As you were passing one of the support beams, something hit it and it collapsed. You and Ben were far enough away still to not be in danger, but Dave was right next to it."  
  
Jayde looked stricken. "Is he okay?" She demanded, "He's not…..?" She couldn't finish the question.  
  
"He'll be okay." Mara quickly reassured her daughter. "The thing is, that light you seem to produce when you're in danger. You used it somehow through the haze of the drugs. It pushed most of the beam away from Dave. Some of it still fell across his legs. So, although he is alive, his legs are crushed and it's going to be a while before he can walk again and he will most likely never be able to fly an x-wing again. He would never be able to sit in it properly."  
  
Tears came quickly to Jayde's eyes, "He's going to hate that. Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, you can see him, but not just yet. Your dad is seeing what he can do to help heal him. He's had some success, but doubts anyone will able to heal him completely." Mara gazed at her daughter for a moment before continuing. "I have something to ask you."  
  
Jayde looked back at her.  
  
"Dave said you told him you were pregnant." Mara hesitated, "But, baby, you've lost the baby."  
  
Jayde stared at her mother for a moment before saying, "I was never pregnant. I lied to Dave. I'm tired now, I want some sleep." With that Jayde rolled over so her back was to her mother. She waited for Mara to be well out of the room before she started crying quietly to herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How is she?" Luke asked Mara a while later, when they both were in their apartment.  
  
"She seems to be in shock." Mara looked sad for a moment. "She denies being pregnant, says she lied to Dave. But the med droid confirmed her miscarriage. I don't think she wants to deal with everything just yet. We need to be there for her when she does." Luke nodded his head in agreement. "So, how's Dave? Any better?"  
  
"A little, but I don't think I have the ability to heal him completely. I wish Clighal was on planet, I'm sure she would do a better job. But even then I doubt he'd ever have a full recovery, his legs were just too badly damaged." Luke pulled his wife into his arms. "At least they're both alive and safe. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to Jayde."  
  
They stayed in each other's arms for a while. Each seeking comfort from the other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Jayde was remembering back to what had happened during the past three days. At least, the parts that she was awake during.  
  
She kept having flash backs to when David had nearly been crushed by the pillar. She was so shocked that the light had saved David, she never realised she could do that. But the strangest thing about it wasn't that. Maybe it had been the effect of the drugs still in her system, but she was certain she knew how she did it, what processes went through her brain during it. As soon as she had the chance she planned to practice, maybe she would eventually be able to control it.  
  
The most disturbing thing was that she could also remember being conscious at one time on the journey back to Coracaunt and hearing David screaming in pain. The sound was the stuff of nightmares, she hadn't been able to save him completely. His legs had been crushed and from the sounds he had made, she was certain it was worse than her mother was letting on. Even with her dad helping him, he still had to leave the Rouges, that was very bad. She had to see him somehow, but she didn't want him to see her, she would have to think of a way.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Just one more chapter to go. Oh and Jade Fel Horn wins the "Too Smart For His/Her Own Good" award of the year. 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: The End

Wow, it's the end. Finally. Though I think you're all going to hate me.  
  
Child of the Light: Chapter Thirty- Four  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
It was a week later before Jayde and David saw each other. Jayde wouldn't talk to anyone about what had happened to her. She swore that she couldn't remember a single thing, and that her pregnancy had been a lie. And she hadn't been brave enough to go see David yet.  
  
Meanwhile, David spent his days having physiotherapy, trying to walk again. With the help of Luke, he was getting there quicker than anyone could have hoped, but there was still a long way to go.  
  
Jayde had been released from the hospital only a couple of days before, she had only some minor injuries, but they had kept her in just too be on the safe side as she was suffering from severe shock. She was now standing on the roof of the palace and watching the Coruscant nightlife below her. She had just had to get away from the over-protectiveness of her family, they were beginning to stifle her  
  
She heard a movement behind her.  
  
"Hi, long time no see." Came an extremely familiar voice behind her.  
  
She turned around to see a smiling David standing there. "I thought you couldn't walk still?" Was all she said.  
  
"I can walk little distances. See," he pointed to less than a metre behind him behind him. "I only walked from the wheelchair. I'm surprised you didn't hear me approach."  
  
She turned away from him. They stood in silence for about 10 minutes before she spoke, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For everything. For causing you to have to rescue me, for your legs being like that."  
  
"It wasn't your fault it was just what happened." They stood in silence for a while, before David continued. "Did you know they raided that guy's house and found all the proof they needed to show his connection to the Vong remnant? Also a lot of different drugs. Along with many important names in his business, including ones farther up. He, and many others, aren't going to see the outside of a jail for a long time. Especially since he was the one who planned the bombing of the celebrations."  
  
"How come no one told me all that?" Jayde asked.  
  
David shrugged, "I was only told about an hour ago, because before that it was still classified. It was only because I bumped into Jaina on my way up here that I know even now."  
  
They were silent for a while again. Then David asked, "Are you planning on staying in the Rouges?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered so quietly that David almost didn't hear her. "Jaina already has to replace you for now. I can't make it too hard on them by leaving just now, so I plan to stay for just a bit longer. I lost the baby, so I don't have that to worry about any more." She turned away from him, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
David looked shocked at her confession, "What? How come no one told me? Why didn't you?"  
  
"I was scared. I was afraid you'd hate me, that you'd blame me."  
  
David put his hand on Jayde's shoulder and turned her around. He pulled her into his embrace. "How could I blame you Jayde, I love you. I'm upset about the baby, and a little angry you didn't tell me sooner. But I certainly don't blame you. How did it happen, do you know?"  
  
Jayde nodded against his chest. "Yeah, I know how it happened. I wasn't telling the truth when I said I didn't remember anything about what happened to me. I remember most of it, though it seems rather dream-like. I remember being punched about a fair bit when I was first abducted. And when it was discovered I was pregnant, I was forced to have an abortion. Because of the drugs I didn't argue, so it was my fault I lost the baby. If only I'd been stronger than it never would have happened." Jayde started to sob.  
  
David's arms tightened around Jayde. "It's still not your fault. You had no ability to fight those drugs, no one does. I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. I'm here for you." He rocked her gently.  
  
Suddenly Jayde pulled herself away from him and wiped her eyes. "No, you don't have to be. I'm not pregnant any more, so you don't have any responsibility to me. The Rouges leave on a mission tomorrow morning, early. So I had better get going, maybe I'll see you around sometime." With that she turned and fled.  
  
"Jayde, wait!" He yelled after her. He was unable to chase her because of his legs so she was soon too far away from him. "Jay!! I love you. Not because of the baby, but because of you." But she must have already been too far away to hear him. Or else she didn't believe what he had said so chose to ignore him. Either way she kept running. With a sigh of defeat he walked painfully back to his wheelchair. He collapsed into it, tears starting to form. He had a feeling it would be way too long before he would see Jayde Skywalker again.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Hate me or what? Don't worry, there will be a sequel so the story will continue. It's just that where I want to go from here really needs to be in another story. Plus, I need a break for a couple of days as this story has constantly been cramming itself into my brain since I started. So, review lots and lots and hopefully I will begin writing the new one by the weekend. Also thank you to everyone who has already reviewed.  
  
And I'll try to have the first chapter of the sequel up by Friday night. 


End file.
